


Дым и Зеркала (Smoke and mirrors)

by Nimeria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimeria/pseuds/Nimeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арья наконец произнесла слова."Валар Моргулис". Но все получилось совсем не так, как она ожидала. Страстно желая мести, она оправляется в полное опасностей путешествие , с человеком, который не спешит делиться с ней своими тайнами. Учась у него, она становится все опаснее для тех, чьи имена она повторяет перед сном. Она обещала себе, что в ее глазах они увидят свою смерть .Но в тоже время она все сильнее привязывается к своему провожатому, который, тоже не сможет хранить свои секреты вечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Призрак и волчий детеныш. Подземелье.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137400) by [Fififjonka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififjonka/pseuds/Fififjonka). 



Валар Моргулис. Все люди смертны. Все они должны умереть за все то зло, которое причинили. Ей. Людям, которых она любила. Она им всем желала смерти. И она добьется своего, наверняка. Один за другим, они все падут от ее руки...

"Валар Моргулис".... 

Тихий шепот был практически не слышен в тишине и уединении подземелья. Арья пошевелилась, и тут же зашипела от пульсирующей боли в висках. Она открыла глаза, но увидела лишь темноту. Где же она ?

Арья не могла вспомнить .Она лежала на каменном полу, и камни были сырыми и холодными. И гладкими, значит это не пещера. Больше похоже на тюремную камеру.Но удостовериться в этом у девочки не получилось , несмотря на все старания, ей так ничего и не удалось разглядеть во тьме . Может, она ослепла?

Эта мысль привела ее в ужас.Нет, нет, не может быть...Арья свернулась в клубок, обхватив колени руками, прислушиваясь к биению сердца. Успокоиться, она должна успокоиться. Может, это просто сон. Хотя чутье подсказывало ей, что все это происходит на самом деле. Как она попала сюда? Последним что она помнила, был Пес.

Они тогда еще были вместе. Она убила человека, потом достала монетку и, зажав ее в кулаке, твердо произнесла слова-" Валар Моргулис."  
Она пробормотала их снова .Но ничего не произошло. А вот в тот раз...

Пес схватил ее в охапку, и пытался бежать, она подчинилась. Но было уже поздно. Шквал обрушился на них, пригибая деревья к земле. Трое в черных мантиях с капюшонами напали на него одновременно с разных сторон.

-"Какого черта"? -заорал Клиган защищаясь.

-"Это ты произнес слова"?- прошипел один.  
Пес только сплюнул .Тогда они обернулись к ней.

-"Это она"

Она взглянула и почувствовала, как бешено забилось сердце. Под капюшонами у них не было ничего, там где должны были быть лица, зияла пустота.  
Она бросилась бежать. Через лес, напуганная, задыхающаяся. Они явно не были людьми, а Якен ....Якен явно не был ей другом. Он солгал ей, предал ее.

Они почти догнали ее, и она понимала, что ей уже не уйти.  
Она упала, и тогда все трое склонились над ней. Один забрал монету из ее руки и Арья вздрогнула от его холодного прикосновения. 

-Отпустите меня,- пыталась крикнуть она, но издала лишь хрип.

-Если произнес слова, у тебя уже нет пути назад,-сказали они.   
Она вновь попыталась закричать и вихрь, полный нечетких изображений и неясного гула, похожего на жужжание гигантского роя пчел, захватил ее.  
Она тонула, и сознание медленно покидало ее. Вдруг рядом появились родные: Мать, отец, Санса, братья. Но вскоре их образы стали меркнуть, расплываясь и вместо этого она увидела битву- всюду проливалась кровь, слышались вопли и плач, лязг стали.

Неожиданно видение пропало и на смену ему пришли другие: Джоффри, своим писклявым голосом выносящий приговор ее отцу, Серсея, полным холода взглядом смотрящая на нее, Тайвин, рассуждающий о том, как быстрее разгромить Старков, Пес, везущий разрубленного пополам Микку, Робб, мертвый, с пришитой головой Серого Ветра.....

Когда она очнулась, то услышала жужжание мух, и поняла, что сидит на лошади. Она чувствовала солнце на своей коже, песок, царапающий шею. Почему так жарко? Словно в пустыне. На голову надет мешок, в рот всунут кляп. Когда она открыла глаза, то увидела лишь яркий желтый свет. Кругом разговаривали, но она не понимала ни слова. Куда они направляются?

Глухой перестук копыт сменился звонким цоканьем. Они въехали в город. Отовсюду доносились обрывки странно звучавшей речи. Они сняли ее с лошади и заставили идти пешком. Солнечный свет мерк по мере того, как они спускались все ниже и ниже. Воздух стал холоднее, и она задрожала. Запах показался ей знакомым. Снова подземелье?

Они перерезали узлы на запястьях и чьи-то руки подтолкнули ее . Арья упала и заскользила, скатываясь по холодному камню вниз, ветер свистел в ушах, и она продолжала ехать все глубже и глубже в недра подземелья, пока не упала на пол, ударившись головой о стену.

Арья уставилась в темноту. Вот бы это был сон. Увы, это был тот самый случай ,когда реальность оказывается гораздо хуже любого кошмара, который тебе когда-либо снился.

Она совершенно не представляла где она, не понимала, что происходит. Она ничего не видела, кроме темноты вокруг. Подземелье, в котором она сидела, было настолько глубоко -судя по длине спуска- что она физически ощущала тяжесть находящегося над ней здания. И она была совершенно одна.Арья проползла несколько метров, ощупывая восходящую стену. Скат был слишком крутой, можно было и не мечтать о том, чтобы вскарабкаться по нему наверх. Она кричала, звала, но в ответ слышала лишь собственное эхо. Пришлось прекратить. Подземелье снова погрузилось в ставшую такой привычной тишину. Арья без сил рухнула на камни, совершенно отчаявшись когда-либо снова выйти на поверхность. Если бы только она могла вернуться обратно в Винтерфелл...

Как вдруг внезапный шорох позади заставил ее затаить дыхание. Словно змея скользила по камням.

-"Кто здесь"?- ей с трудом удавалось сдерживать дрожь в голосе.  
У нее не было ничего пригодного для защиты. Она вся обратилась в слух , лежа неподвижно на холодных камнях. Что если это зверь? Сама мысль о том, что он может напасть на нее в любой момент была ей ненавистна.

-Эй, кто здесь?

-Не узнаешь?-Глубокий, низкий голос заставил Арью вздрогнуть.

-"Человек не думал, что у девочки настолько плохая память."


	2. Вопросы во тьме

Арья сидела в холодной, сырой тюремной камере, молча, не шевелясь. Где-то капала вода, и это был единственный звук, который она слышала.

-"Разве девочке нечего сказать"?-спросил он снова. Его необыкновенно спокойный голос эхом отозвался в казавшемся бесконечным подземелье.

-"Якен?"

-"Значит ,девочка наконец вспомнила"? -удовлетворенно заметил он.  
Арья покачала головой .Ну и что? Какой в этом смысл?

-"Где мы?"

-"В тюрьме. Разве это не очевидно?"

-"Но где?"

-"Очень далеко, там, где всегда жарко , нет воды, всюду песок и полно мух."

-"Но что здесь делаю я?" -настаивала она. Оставаться в таких землях дольше ей совершенно не хотелось.

-"Ты произнесла слова, и достала монету."

-"Да, я это сделала"-согласилась девочка,-" но я то думала ,что это приведет меня к тебе, чтобы ты мог помочь. А на деле ,это привело меня в вонючее подземелье, и сделало узницей. Что за дурацкая монета!"

Постепенно Арья начинала злиться. Значит вот какой "волшебный подарок " преподнес ей Якен? Заключение в грязном подвале , вдали от Родины? В таком случае, ей стоило бы остаться с Псом.

-"Возникли некоторые ...трудности"

-"Трудности? Знаешь, лучше бы тебе разобраться с ними, и поскорее. Я не хочу попусту терять время , сидя здесь."

Якен ответил ей не сразу , и по его голосу она поняла , что он улыбается.

-"Но ведь я тоже заперт здесь, милая девочка"

-"Опять???"- Арья тяжело вздохнула. Невероятно.

-"Но ты должен нас вытащить!"

-"Это будет гораздо сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Эта тюрьма была построена не для того, чтобы узники запросто сбегали отсюда".

-"И что это за тюрьма? Хотя это не важно. Я здесь из-за тебя, поэтому ты должен вытащить меня, и чем скорее, тем лучше!"

-"Даже если я сделаю это, девочка, ты все равно слишком далеко от дома."

Как,хотела спросить Арья, как это возможно?

-"Их было трое, верно?"- Якен спросил в своей обычной манере. "Они зовутся Рутрайа и подчиняются моему ордену. Они могут доставить того, кто использовал монету и произнес слова,к ее предыдущему владельцу."

-"Значит, это они привели меня к тебе. Но почему я заперта здесь? Я ведь не причастна к твоему заключению!!"

-"Девочка не может знать наверняка,"- заметил мужчина как бы между прочим."Человек сделал кое-что, за что наказывают. Рутрайя также наказывают и за попытки использования монеты. Вот и связующее звено."

Девочка нахмурилась.

-"То есть, я здесь только потому, что ты сделал что-то, чего делать не должен был? Скажи им отпустить меня!"

-"Рутрайа не послушают"

-"Значит сделай что-нибудь, чтобы вытащить меня. Это не моя вина, что ты не можешь себя контролировать."

-"Ты злишься, я слышу." В голосе Якена явственно слышалось веселье. Внезапно у Арьи появилось нехорошее чувство. Он вообще хоть что-нибудь всерьез воспринимает?

-"Еще бы!"- воскликнула она, совсем упав духом. -"Разве ты не знаешь, что случилось с моей семьей? Моя мать и мой брат убиты!"

Арья задыхалась от гнева, неожиданно захлестнувшего ее с головой .Она изо всех сил старалась сдержать злые слезы. Я должна отомстить за них, а вместо этого заперта здесь, в тысяче миль от дома, совсем одна, в темноте...

Нужно прекращать жалеть себя. Пока она жива, у нее есть надежда.

-"Есть ли способ выбраться отсюда ?"-Спросила она ,придя в себя. Она ждала, но ответа не последовало.

-"Ты слышишь?" По прежнему ничего. Куда он делся?

-"Якен!?!"

Она опять перестала слышать что-либо , кроме капающей воды. Арья поползла по мокрым камням, по направлению к тому месту ,откуда, как ей казалось, доносился его голос.

-"Якен, ты здесь?"

Метр за метром, она ползла, стараясь не поддаваться страху.

Якен....

Она остановилась, когда ее пальцы добрались до его ладони. Она непроизвольно отдернула руку.

-"Девочка напугана?"- своим загадочным голосом произнес он, так близко, что она почувствовала его дыхание.

-"Нет", сказала она быстро,"вовсе нет.С чего бы?"

Арья нерешительно вытянула руку вперед. Его запястья были закованы в кандалы, с цепями. Двигаясь на ощупь, она поняла, что они вбиты в стену, возле которой он сидел.

-"Почему ты прикован?"

Якен горько усмехнулся. -"Глупый вопрос. Разве ты не знаешь для чего нужны цепи?"

Арья скорчила ему рожицу, незаметную в темноте.

-"Так что ты сделал?"

-"Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз," - холодно бросил он. Арья тоже замолчала, и прислонилась к стене рядом с ним, прижав колени к груди. Закрыв глаза, девочка тяжело вздохнула. Может повторить свою молитву? Но, почему-то в этот раз даже это не помогло ей.  
-"Девочке стоит поспать, путешествие было утомительным."

-"Может и стоит"- ответила она угрюмо -"думаю теперь на это у нас куча времени."

-"Не думаю,"- ответил Якен и улыбка снова появилась у него на губах ."Через три дня меня казнят".


	3. 3 правила

Взгляд красных волчьих глаз мучил ее. Он следил за каждым ее движением, каждым вздохом. Он преследовал ее всюду , глаза всегда открыты. Изуродованное тело ее брата протягивало руки, пытаясь схватить ее.  
"Король Севера! Король Севера!"

Арья проснулась дрожа, сердце бешено стучало. Несколько секунд спустя она еще могла слышать голоса кричащих.

\- Девочке приснился кошмар?

Арья потерла глаза. Очевидно, она еще в подземелье. Такое не могло присниться.   
Девочка села, облокотившись спиной о стену.

\- Ненавижу темноту, -пробормотала она вполголоса, - Что если я ослепну?

\- Человек здесь уже двадцать четыре дня, и все еще не ослеп.

Арья посмотрела туда, где ,как она предполагала , сидел Якен. Достаточно близко, чтобы услышать шорох, когда он двигался.

\- Что ты сделал? - спросила она снова.

\- Я нарушил правила.

\- Какие правила?

\- Правила моего ордена. Их три. Нарушение любого из них карается смертью.

\- Ты должно быть совсем пропащий убийца, раз даже трех правил соблюсти не можешь,- с сарказмом заметила Арья. -Что за правила?

Якен медлил, очевидно сомневаясь, стоит ли отвечать, пока она не повторила вопрос.

\- Первое - никогда не выдавать секреты ордена. Второе- никогда не нарушать соглашения. Третье -никогда не предавать другого члена.

\- И какое из них ты нарушил?

\- Второе.

\- Ты разорвал соглашение? С кем? О чем?

\- Не сейчас,- сказал Якен довольно холодно. Но сердце подсказывало ей , что он, легко способный расправиться со множеством людей, гораздо опаснее большинства убийц, которых ей доводилось встречать. Значит, он совершил что-то действительно ужасное, раз закончил здесь.

\- Девочка задает слишком много вопросов, - сказал Якен, нарушая затянувшуюся паузу.- Может настало время человеку спрашивать? Зачем ты использовала мою монету?

\- Я хотела, чтобы ты научил меня всему, что знаешь, чтобы я могла отомстить за свою семью,- ответила Арья твердо.

\- Девочка думает, что она готова к этому?

\- Мне уже нечего терять. Она услышала, как он хмыкнул.

\- Всегда есть, что терять,- возразил он тоном, от которого у Арьи холодок прошел по спине.

\- А как же вещи, которые делают тебя той, кто ты есть?

\- Я не могу потерять этого, - запротестовала она.

\- Еще как можешь, милая девочка. Тебе придется, если хочешь выучиться и преуспеть.

Арья быстро поняла , к чему он клонит. Сможет ли она отказаться от самой себя ради мести?

\- Не понимаю, зачем ты спрашиваешь. Ты ничему не сможешь меня научить. Ты заперт здесь. И они хотят казнить тебя.

\- Совсем забыл,- сказал Якен небрежно. В таком случае, человек должен выбраться.

\- А как же я?

\- Они будут задавать вопросы. Обо мне. А потом они либо отпустят тебя, либо нет. Я думаю, что нет. Если хочешь сбежать, есть только один единственный шанс. После того, как они придут за тобой, делай все, как я скажу.

\- Хорошо.... Сказала Арья и усмехнулась. - Это уже второй раз, когда я помогаю тебе сбежать. Неужели ты не можешь быть более самостоятельным?

\- Очень остроумно,- произнес Якен с иронией. У стражника на поясе будет нож. Когда он придет, я заговорю с ним. Возьми нож , и оставь его здесь.

\- Зачем ? 

\- Чтобы снять мои кандалы.

\- Я надеюсь, что твой план сработает,- заметила Арья. Я не могу сейчас умереть!

Якен коротко рассмеялся.

\- Девочка знает, чего хочет.

Отчего то Арья почувствовала себя польщенной. 

\- Скажи мне одну вещь, - попросила она. - Если бы я не пришла, как бы ты выбрался отсюда? Либо ты очень везучий, - она помолчала немного,- либо ты знал, что я приду.

\- Девочка умна,- сказал Якен,- и девочка права. Человек не стал бы рисковать попусту.

\- Но что за соглашение ты разорвал, кто...

Арья замолчала. Она услышала что-то наверху.

\- Они идут. Не сопротивляйся. Отвечай правдиво. Не бойся.

\- Я и не боюсь,- упрямо солгала она.

\- Конечно,- согласился Якен. Громкие шаркающие звуки приближались, отражаясь от стен подземелья. Неожиданно появившийся яркий шар света заставил Арью прищуриться.  
Человек что-то говорил, но она не понимала. Сердце бешено стучало от страха.

\- Якен,- она позвала его тихо, до конца не уверенная в том, что на самом деле хотела сказать.

\- Девочка храбрая, - ответил Якен так же тихо. -Девочка доверяет человеку?  
\- Да... прошептала она, наблюдая за направлявшимся к ней стражником . Он держал в руке факел, и был одет в длинную, цвета слоновой кости мантию, с доспехами на груди и плечах. Бросив быстрый взгляд на его бедро, она заметила клинок.

" Алмадис тси вахийя,"- услышала она Якена. По тону было понятно, что это оскорбление. Стражник застыл на мгновение, затем медленно обернулся на его голос.

"Онлахте,"- стражник выплюнул со злобой. Тем временем, Арья аккуратно потянулась к ножу.Готово! Мужчина едва не обернулся, но Якен вновь отвлек его.

"Нахаан чаафи,"- пренебрежительно бросил он, оскорбив этим стражника еще сильнее. Тот подошел еще ближе, давая Арье возможность наклониться, и тихо положить клинок на пол. Она стояла в двух или трех шагах от Якена, надеясь , что цепи на его руках достаточно длинны, чтобы он смог взять его.

"Биззад охса,"- в гневе ответил стражник. Схватив Арью за руку , он потащил ее на маленькую платформу. Как только они встали на нее, она начала двигаться вверх. Арья нервничала. Несмотря на то, что она не хотела признавать этого, ей было страшно. Теперь, когда Якен заключен здесь, не было никого, кто мог бы помочь ей. Поневоле пришлось довериться ему, и его плану. Потому что если не получится, им конец.


	4. Побег

\- Назови свое имя.

\- Арри.

\- Где ты достал монету?

\- Это был подарок.

\- От кого?

\- От....человека.

Арья стояла в большом темном зале. Семь человек сидели за столом, трое из них в капюшонах. Рутрайа, догадалась Арья. Но они не говорили. Ее допрашивала женщина, высокая и стройная, с короткими черными волосами. Взгляд ее черных глаз был пристальным, а голос холодным как сталь. Она переводила для лысого мужчины в красной мантии. Еще двое темноволосых мужчин сидели в доспехах сидели рядом с ней. Арья стояла напротив стола, рядом с ней возвышался ее тюремщик. Никого постороннего она не заметила.

\- Ты знаешь его имя? -спросила женщина.

\- Нет. В самом деле..

\- Как он представился?

\- Он не называл имени,- солгала она, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы версия прозвучала убедительно.

\- Ты думаешь, что если ты ребенок, то тебе не причинят вреда? - спросила женщина, приподняв бровь. Она посмотрела на девочку, как хищник на свою добычу.

\- Нам известно, кто дал тебе монету. Мужчина по имени Якен Х`гар. Тот самый, которого ты встретила в подземелье. Он предал свой орден, разорвал соглашение, которое поклялся соблюдать, и убил члена своего ордена. Из-за тебя. Он отдал великую драгоценность ребенку, подвергнув опасности весь орден. Он скоро умрет, и только от тебя зависит, освободим мы тебя, или нет.

Женщина выдержала паузу.

\- Итак, Арри, пришло время сказать правду. Скажи мне, кто ты на самом деле, и какой уговор у вас был с тем человеком.

Но Арья молчала. Женщина еще раз посмотрела на нее, пронизывая взглядом насквозь. Затем еле заметным движением она подала сигнал стражнику. В следующий момент Арья уже лежала на полу, ее голова гудела от боли, а на губах чувствовался привкус крови. 

\- Приказать ему ударить тебя еще раз? Или ты заговоришь?

Арья молча уставилась в пол. От следующего удара ее подбросило в воздух, в голове помутилось.

\- Он не скоро устанет,- пригрозила ей женщина. Но в Арью словно что-то вселилось. Она решила ничего не рассказывать. Неважно, что Якен ей советовал. И даже когда стражник продолжал бить ее по лицу, она почему-то не чувствовала боли. И это было гораздо страшнее, чем все остальное.

\- Достаточно,- сказала женщина стражнику, нависшему над распростертой на полу Арьей. Брось ее обратно в подземелье, и оставь в темноте, до тех пор, пока она не будет молить о пощаде.

Стражник практически волок ее весь обратный путь к подвалу, пока к Арье потихоньку возвращались осознание и понимание происходящего. Она поняла, что они спускались на платформе вниз, до тех пор, пока не достигли дна. Стражник что-то крикнул в темноту, но ответа не было. Арья лежала на спине, старательно прислушиваясь, и молилась богам, старым и новым.

Якен, ну давай же, пожалуйста...

Как привидение он неожиданно появился за спиной у стражника. Она видела только его размытый силуэт, едва различимый в неверном свете факела. Он свернул стражнику шею, быстро, без единого звука. Труп упал на землю, и Якен поднял факел, в последний раз взгляну на мертвого , перед тем как перевести свой взгляд на нее.

\- Время идти, милая девочка,- сказал он, подавая ей руку. Арья ухватилась за нее, и он помог ей подняться на ноги.

Воспоминания Арьи о побеге были обрывистыми. Она насчитала десять или двадцать стражников , убитых Якеном быстро и тихо. Когда они вышли на солнечный свет, она зашипела и прикрыла глаза, полностью полагаясь на своего провожатого. Она следовала за ним по узким, переполненным народом улицам города, который казался ей невероятно огромным. Много раз Якен сворачивал с ней в темный угол или подворотню, заметив пару проходящих солдат, или кого-то подозрительного.  
У них ушел целый час, на то, чтобы добраться до ворот, ведущих из города.

Ворота охранялись вооруженными стражниками, стоящими по двое с каждой стороны. Две цепочки людей, движущихся в противоположных направлениях, проходили через них. Охранники досматривали всех, но, разомлев на жаре, приглядывались не слишком внимательно, так что им удалось ускользнуть незамеченными.

"Мы должны убраться как можно дальше отсюда. Они уже ищут нас. Шевелись, девочка. Нельзя терять времени."

Они покинули дорогу и продолжали идти по пустыне до тех пор, пока не наступила ночь. Арья не смотрела по сторонам, ни о чем не думала, лишь заставляла себя переставлять ноги. Так они шли до тех пор, пока ночь не пошла на убыль, и не забрезжил рассвет.

-Якен, постой, -сказала она, когда поняла, что больше идти не в силах. Якен остановился, но не повернулся к ней. 

\- Девочка устала. Человек может понести ее.

\- Нет,- отрезала Арья. Мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть.

\- Девочка горда. Это хорошо, но не всегда.

Он поднял ее совсем легко. Сначала Арья хотела бороться, но поняла, что подчиниться будет гораздо проще.

\- Куда мы идем?

\- В город Тузза, - объяснил ей Якен. У Арьи было еще множество вопросов, но язык ее больше не слушался.  
Они шли в гору, и от монотонного раскачивания вверх-вниз у нее закружилась голова. Становилось все жарче, как вдруг солнечные лучи осветили ее лицо. Арья открыла глаза. Перед ними расстилалась каменистая равнина, тонущая в золотом сиянии раннего утра. Она подняла взгляд, и оказалась лицом к лицу с Якеном в первый раз с тех пор, как произнесла слова.

\- Девочка выглядит удивленной, - спокойно сказал Якен. Может она напугана?

Арья открыла рот, но слова не шли.

Теперь ты понимаешь, милая девочка, что безликий действительно означает.


	5. Безликий

Черные пустые глаза, залегшие под ними тени, бледная кожа- это было лицо призрака или мертвеца, пустое и невыразительное. Ничье. Арья старалась не смотреть, но заставить себя забыть увиденное была не в силах.  
\- "Человек понимает," - сказал Якен. Он не будет показывать ей свое истинное лицо, раз это так пугает ее.  
Арья медленно подняла глаза и увидела мужчину таким, каким она его запомнила. Рыжие волосы с проседью, высокие скулы, взгляд голубых глаз все такой же пронзительный, а губы по прежнему искривлены в усмешке. 

\- Так девочке больше нравится?

Она кашлянула, чувствуя себя неловко.

\- Я...я помню тебя таким, я..

\- Незачем оправдываться,- сказал Якен. Я понимаю. Если тебе так проще, то я могу быть Якеном Х`гаром для тебя. Он ни разу не появлялся в этих краях, поэтому человеку будет безопасно использовать его лицо. 

Под конец фразы Якен вновь пошел вперед, а Арья не отрываясь смотрела на него. 

Прошло так много времени с их последней встречи, и теперь она чувствовала облегчение. Давным-давно, в тот раз, когда она умоляла Якена убить солдата перед тем, как он успеет отдать Тайвину украденное письмо, и тот согласился, она тоже почувствовала облегчение, но в этот раз гораздо сильнее.

\- Как ты это сделал?

\- Человек объяснит, но не сейчас. Человек хочет, чтобы девочка выспалась и восстановила силы.

Арья знала, что спорить бесполезно, поэтому послушалась, и тут же уснула.

Когда она проснулась, то поняла, что лежит в пустыне, на плаще Якена. Она быстро села, и заметила его. Мужчина сидел немного поодаль, и смотрел на разгорающееся пламя разведенного им костра.

\- Девочка проснулась. Ей лучше?  
\- Да, спасибо,- ответила она, наблюдая за ним. А ты как?

\- Человеку интересно,- задумчиво продолжал Якен,-интересно, уснула ли девочка с чужими именами на губах? Хочет ли она оставить прошлое, и пойти по пути отмщения?

\- Конечно, я хочу,- сказала Арья не раздумывая. А иначе зачем я здесь? Я хочу отомстить за них. Просто скажи как.

\- Этот путь сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

\- Ты научишь меня как изменять лицо?- спросила Арья, оживляясь при одной только мысли об этом.

Якен посмотрел на нее.

\- Пока нет. Дар изменять внешность имеет свою цену, и не так давно ты видела, какую именно.

Арья широко раскрыла глаза, но он уже продолжал.

\- Обучение, которое тебе придется будет очень трудным. Могут потребоваться годы, чтобы выучиться. И ты должна посвятить этому всю себя, без остатка.

\- Я справлюсь.

\- А ты подумала о других вещах? Тех, что заложены в каждой женщине с рождения? Найти человека, которого полюбишь, обустроить дом, вырастить детей?

Арья покачала головой.

\- Мне не нужна семья. Я и сама справлюсь.  
\- Путь, который ты выбираешь, это путь одиночества. Он не принесет тебе счастья.

\- Пусть так. Я не хочу быть счастливой. Я хочу быть свободной. Свобода - вот что делает меня по- настоящему счастливой. Кроме того, я ведь не буду совсем одна. Ты будешь со мной.

Якен внимательно выслушал ее, и по выражению его лица, она поняла, что произвела впечатление.

\- Девочка еще молода,- сказал он тогда. Пока у девочки нет в этом нужды. Но, когда все изменится, будет уже слишком поздно.

\- Может так, а может и нет. Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

\- Хм,- Якен слегка нахмурился,- возможно. И напоследок самое важное. Девочка должна мне беспрекословно подчиняться. Ты, Арья, дожна будешь полностью довериться мне.

Арья даже не заметила, как Якен внезапно посерьезнел.

\- Обдумай это, и потом скажешь мне свой окончательный ответ.

Но Арья знала, что обдумывать что-либо уже без надобности.  
\- Да. вот мой ответ.

Якен усмехнулся, и слегка кивнул.

\- Мы отправимся в Туззу утром. Отдохни. Человек посторожит.

\- Но я хотела спросить...

\- У тебя еще будет время на расспросы. Много времени.

\- Я просто хотела спросить, могу ли я придвинуться поближе,- сказала Арья. Мне холодно.

\- Конечно.

Он накрыл ее своим плащом, и она почувствовала его взгляд на своем лице. Якен дотронулся до ее щеки, и девочка ,вспомнив избивавшего ее стражника, подумала , что у нее должно быть все лицо в синяках. Она не бралась сказать точно, но ей показалось, что глаза мужчины яростно сверкнули в темноте. Потом он стал смотреть вдаль, прислонившись к скале. Хотя он отдыхал, она была уверена, что он настороже.

 

\- Отдыхай.

\- Но я не могу..

\- Девочка будет беспрекословно подчиняться,- напомнил он ей.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

\- Будет. После того как ты ответишь на самый последний вопрос.

\- Спрашивай.

\- Зачем ты так стараешься ради меня?

\- Человек предпочитает сохранить это в тайне, девочка-волк. 

\- Человек может попытаться,- пробормотала Арья. Но девочка-волк очень хороша в раскрытии тайн. К тому же, мы будем проводить много времени вместе...


	6. Поклянись мне, девочка-волк

Город Тузза выглядел впечатляюще в свете раннего утра. Казалось, его бледные стены сделаны из слоновой кости, а яркие знамена больше походили на бусины, нанизанные тут и там среди высоких зданий.

Они направились вниз, по узкой дороге, ведущей к открытым воротам.

\- С этого дня тебя зовут Кира, пока я не скажу иначе. Зови меня Торстеном. Ты моя дочь, и мы собираемся задержаться здесь на несколько недель.

Арья кивнула.

\- Они знают западный язык?

\- Лишь некоторые. Тузза - город поменьше, чем Гарсос, из которого мы сбежали. Они ожидали, что мы двинемся к Узкому морю, а Тузза совсем в другой стороне. Это хорошее место, чтобы ненадолго исчезнуть. Но не обманывайся, милая девочка, даже в Туззе небезопасно. Ни в одном городе Брааавоса небезопасно.

\- У тебя есть деньги?

\- Это не проблема, сказал Якен, проходя в ворота.

Он заговорил со стражником, и тот пропустил их.

Арья не знала куда смотреть. Все здания были белыми и высокими, бесчисленные толпы людей наводняли улицы, отовсюду слышалась болтовня. Фасон одежды у местных был совершенно другой, и она унюхала сразу несколько незнакомых ей запахов.

Но вскоре, к своему неудовольствию, она поняла что выделяется в толпе словно бельмо на глазу в отличие от Якена, чья длинная, серая мантия не отличалась от по покрою от принятого здесь.

\- Есть тут одно место где мы можем остановиться, -сказал Якен, и повел ее за собой вглубь города.

Наконец они оказались у довольно большого дома, сделанного из серого камня. Дом был очень удачно расположен: в конце улицы и скрыт в тени.

Пока Якен договаривался с хозяином, тот с подозрением следил за Арьей , хотя она очень старалась вести себя непринужденно. 

\- Нам сдадут отдельный дом, пошли.

Арья последовала за Якеном через маленький внутренний дворик к другому дому, поменьше. Пока Якен быстро осматривал жилье изнутри, Арья мрачно разглядывала покрытые плесенью и паутиной стены. Как бы там ни было, он выглядел чище, чем любое другое место, которое она посетила в недалеком прошлом.

\- Мы останемся здесь,- объявил ей мужчина, спускаясь по лестнице. Выбирай любую комнату. У человека еще есть дела. Заметив ее взгляд, он добавил:  
\- И нет, девочка останется здесь, и не станет открывать никому кроме слуги, который скоро должен принести еды.

И ушел, оставив ее одиноко стоять в прихожей наедине со своими мыслями. Когда девочка услышала стук, то слегка приоткрыла дверь. Снаружи стоял мальчик с подносом. Хотя Арья отчаянно пыталась найти способ поговорить все оказалось тщетно- и тот выбежал из дома очевидно не поняв ни единого сказанного ею слова.

Утолив голод и жажду она отправилась исследовать дом. Он был довольно велик для двоих , но девочка не возражала. Наверху было две больших комнаты и Арья выбрала ту, окна которой выходили в сад. Но вскоре она снова спустилась вниз. Усевшись за обеденный стол, она зажгла свечу и стала смотреть на огонь.

Все новые образы возникали в ее воображении , оживая в темноте комнаты: издевательства над телом Робба, вопли Кейтелин перед тем как ей перерезали горло, свист опускающегося меча, предсмертный вой Серого Ветра ....Словно большая черная дыра разверзлась внутри нее, все расширяясь, грозя поглотить ее всю, как гигантская драконья пасть. Любимые ею люди продолжали покидать ее. Неужели это ее судьба- оставаться в одиночестве?

Время шло, а Якен все не возвращался и Арья уже начала переживать. Неожиданно она почувствовала насколько нерадушны эти места, как холодны звуки чуждого ей языка, и как одинока она среди толпы незнакомых ей людей.Если Якен решит бросить ее она окажется совершенно беспомощной - ни представиться, не говоря уж о том , чтобы самой найти работу. 

Ее мысли неожиданно были прерваны тихими шагами наверху, за дверью. Она встала, погасила свечу, и прокралась на цыпочках к двери, прислушиваясь. Там кто-то был.

-"Якен?"- спросила она тихо и застыла в ужасе. Она услышала тихий смех. Затем дернулась дверная ручка и Арья в страхе уставилась на нее. Смех послышался снова и от него по спине побежали мурашки. Арья сделала несколько шагов назад, вспомнив что безоружна. Девочка забилась в угол, прислушиваясь к смеху, едва слышимому из-за биения ее сердца.   
Казалось прошла вечность, когда он вдруг смолк.  
Она уже просто не могла быть напугана сильнее.  
Дверная ручка вновь дернулась, но на этот раз дверь распахнулась. 

Арья, широко открыв глаза, вглядывалась в темноту.

\- Девочка-волк затаилась в темноте...

\- Якен!..

Девочка-волк бросилась вперед и крепко обняла его, застигнув врасплох.

\- Это просто вор,- объяснял мужчина, пытаясь успокоить ее. Он не вернется.

\- Я думала, это ты больше не вернешься...сказала она, отступая назад.

Якен вопросительно приподнял бровь, но ничего не ответил, и молча зашел в столовую. 

\- Ты не доверяешь мне?- спросил он, зажигая свечу.

\- Я доверяю, просто я привыкла к тому, что все меня бросают,- проговорила Арья, садясь напротив.

Их взгляды встретились.

\- Но я не все,- сказал Якен тихо, наблюдая за ней в тусклом свете свечи.

\- Поклянись мне, Арья,- сказал он вдруг, явно настаивая. Девочка должна не только подчиняться. Есть еще кое-что. 

Арья не отвела взгляд, понимая важность его слов.

\- Поклянись, -продолжал он, - что сохранишь в тайне все, что я расскажу тебе. Что не будешь хранить от меня никаких важных секретов. Что всегда будешь честна со мной. И всегда будешь слушаться.  
Человек должен быть уверен, маленькая девочка. И не клянись именами богов. Поклянись душами умерших близких. Поклянись на их крови.

Арья смотрела в его глаза, не отрываясь. Подрагивающее пламя свечи причудливо отражалось в голубых глазах, которым она собиралась доверить свою жизнь.

\- Что девочка скажет?- спросил он хрипло. Арья моргнула, прогоняя наваждение.

\- Я, Арья Старк, клянусь тебе, Якен, безымянный и безликий, кровью моего отца, матери и братьев, что я никогда не солгу, никогда не предам, и всегда буду подчиняться.

Якен поднял голову, удовлетворенно смотря на нее.

\- Я принимаю твою клятву, Арья, девочка-волк. И я клянусь тебе, что ты никогда больше не будешь брошена.


	7. волчонок

Потекла череда скучных дней и ночей, которые она проводила в одиночестве, бесцельно блуждая из комнаты в комнату иногда выбираясь в сад под окном. 

Арья охотно ходила бы в город чаще, но то, что она совсем не знала языка сильно мешало ей и она все чаще оставалась дома.

С Якеном, в те редкие моменты, когда он приходил, она почти не виделась. Время от времени девочка замечала его выходящим из дома: лицо мрачное, взгляд устремлен вдаль. И он снова надолго исчезал.

На все ее вопросы отвечал лишь одно: - наберись терпения, и она прекратила спрашивать когда начнутся тренировки или почему он целыми днями с ней не разговаривает.

Арья заперлась внутри, чувствуя как ее разум и сердце стягивает черными путами скорбь и одиночество. Ее худшие страхи ни на секунду не покидали ее.

Арья знала, что Якен сможет сберечь ее от всего, но никто не мог защитить ее от нее самой.  
Однажды ночью она снова попыталась уснуть, преследуемая бесчисленными кошмарами, как и прошлой ночью и за ночь до этого.

С каждой попыткой уснуть кошмары становились все страшнее, непонятная тревога снедала ее, голова раскалывалась и ее мутило. Арья уже не могла твердо сказать, что хуже - бодрствовать, борясь со страхами, или же спать и быть беззащитной пред ними.

Посреди ночи Якен неожиданно разбудил ее и она едва не свалилась с кровати.

\- Следуй за мной, -сказал он и Арье не оставалось ничего другого, как соскользнуть с кровати и последовать за ним в ночную тьму. Он помог ей взобраться на лошадь, и сам сел позади.

Когда они рысью выехали из Туззы, девочка с удовольствием почувствовала дуновение прохладного ветра на своей коже.

Проехав так примерно час, Якен остановил коня. Арья отказалась от помощи и сама спрыгнула на землю.

\- Сядь,- распорядился он, садясь напротив нее. Арья села, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение.

Повисшее после его слов молчание выводило из себя Арью все сильнее.

\- Не хочешь ли ты задать человеку вопрос?

\- Чего?

\- Девочка не расслышала?

\- Хочу ли я задать вопрос? С чего вдруг? Просто потому, что сижу неделями совершенно одна?  
Или, - она продолжала, окончательно выйдя из себя, - потому что ты ни разу не снизошел до разговора со мной? Или потому что я не понимаю этого дурацкого языка? Или потому что я поклялась, доверив тебе свою жизнь, а ты бросил меня гнить здесь?

Она и не заметила, что уже давно вскочила, и теперь кричит ему прямо в лицо

\- Или потому что каждую ночь я вижу как они умирают, снова и снова?

Она сжала кулаки. Ее всю трясло. Слеза скатилась по щеке, и Арья смахнула ее. Но появлялась еще, и еще, и вскоре она уже рыдала, сидя на коленях прямо на земле.

\- Не сопротивляйся. Отпусти их.

Девочка не знала, как долго она просидела вот так, но неожиданно все прекратилось. Глубоко вздохнув, Арья поднялась на ноги, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Якеном, который за все это время просидел не шелохнувшись.  
Волчонок внезапно почувствовала себя легко, как будто гора свалилась с плеч.

\- Человек видел, как девочка страдает. Каждый день, и каждую ночь. Она пыталась терпеть боль, но от нее так не избавиться. Надо научиться отпускать.

Арья посмотрела на мужчину , но пелена слез все еще застилала глаза.

\- Почему ты оставил меня одну?

Якен искоса посмотрел на нее.

\- Я с тебя глаз не спускал, девочка-волк, но я хотел чтобы ты сама избавилась от своих демонов. Мне нужно было , чтобы ничто не отягощало тебя. Это будет мешать.

\- Мог бы намекнуть хотя бы !

\- Терпение- это качество, которое у тебя пока отсутствует. Он хмыкнул. Поверь мне, тебе это было необходимо.

\- Я доверила тебе свою жизнь, сказала Арья, сузив глаза.

\- И я хотела, чтобы ты вернул долг. Чтоб научил меня сражаться на мечах и врукопашную, скакать на лошади и биться сразу с несколькими. А еще   
чтобы рассказал где и какие лежат земли, какие есть города, дороги и тропы, как добраться туда, куда мне нужно. И я хотела, чтобы ты обучил меня всем языкам, на которых сам разговариваешь.

Якен рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Девочка получит, то что хотела.

Арья затаила дыхание.

\- Правда?

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, давая понять, что говорит серьезно.

Арье показалось, будто огромная волна накрыла ее с головой. Вот это да! Теперь она будет учиться!

Она посмотрела на него, охваченная благоговейным страхом, а между тем он все еще ждал вопросов.

\- Где ты пропадал последнее время?

\- Работал.

\- Ты что, получил должность в местной пекарне? Или как?

Якен хмыкнул, и его глаза сверкнули в лунном свете.

\- Как ты думаешь, чем мы платим за дом? На мой товар всегда найдутся желающие.

\- Что за товар?

\- Смерть,- сказал он. У Арьи отвисла челюсть.

\- Так ты наемник?

\- Можешь называть и так,- согласился мужчина.

\- Убиваешь невинных ради денег?

-Невинных?- удивленно переспросил он. После всего того, что ты видела, ты все еще веришь, что есть невинные люди?

\- Да, их немного, но они есть. Их ты тоже убиваешь?

\- Маленькая Арья, тебе еще предстоит узнать этот мир, а после ты сможешь пересчитать невинных по пальцам левой руки. Если хочешь стать такой, как я, придется пересмотреть свои взгляды на невинность...  
Как бы там ни было, всегда есть выбор. Если кто-то попросит человека убить вдову с пятью детьми, человек может отказаться.

Якен стал прохаживаться взад-вперед, смотря на небо.

\- Говорят, убийца стоит своих жертв.

Он бросил на нее взгляд через плечо.

\- Несмотря на то, что ты поклялась подчиняться, выбор всегда за тобой.

Она медленно кивнула, обдумывая его последние слова.

-У человека еть кое-что для тебя,- сказал Якен. 

Он протянул ей сверток, который до этого держал в руках. Она развернула его, и ее глаза расширились от удивления.

Там лежала одежда, новая, явно сшитая лучшим Туззским портным. Темно-серые штаны из мягкой кожи, блуза цвета слоновой кости, черный жилет с алыми полосами и высокие ботинки на шнуровке.

Арья была настолько поражена, что не могла вымолвить ни слова. Якену одного взгляда на ее лицо хватило, чтобы все понять.

\- Нет стоит благодарить, примерь, милая девочка.

Арья переодевалась за скалой. Она сделала первый шаг в неизведанное, чувствуя приятное волнение, трепеща от предвкушения.  
Девочка вышла и встала перед ним. Якен оглядел ее с ног до головы, и кивнул, улыбаясь.

\- Человек видит девочку, с волчьей кровью в жилах.

Ей пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретится с ним взглядом.

\- Настало время сделать из нее воина.

Арья почувствовала, что тоже улыбается. Жизнь снова обрела для нее смысл.


	8. Завеса

С той ночи, когда Якен подарил ей новый наряд, у Арьи не было больше времени предаваться грусти. Когда она была одна дома, она изучала карты и книги, которыми ее снабжал Якен, а по ночам они выходили из города и тренировались в пустыне.

Довольно часто мужчина завязывал ей глаза, чтобы она научилась полагаться только на слух. Иногда он не разрешал снимать повязку и после тренировки, и ей приходилось ходить так целый день..

\- Слушай, Девочка-волк,- шептал он ей на ухо голосом еле слышным, словно дуновение ветерка. Слушай и сражайся со мной....

Его голос был единственным, на что она полагалась, часто забывая, что он такой же человек, из плоти и крови. Ей все чаще казалось что он - призрак, а ветер - это звук его голоса.

\- "Однажды тебе придется столкнуться с тем, девочка-волк, что твоя жизнь будет зависеть от твоих ушей."

Она уже привыкла к синякам и ссадинам, а спать ложилась до того измотанная, что даже кошмары больше не мучили ее как раньше.

Если оставалось свободное время Якен учил ее языку Браавоса.  
А еще он дал ей задание. Вроде пустяк, но выполнить его, как оказалось, было практически невозможно.

\- "Если девочке удастся застать человека врасплох, она получит особенный подарок."

Все ее попытки заканчивались одинаково - он сразу же замечал ее, каждый раз одаривая усмешкой, которую она начинала ненавидеть все сильнее.

Но несмотря на то, что Арья часто расстраивалась когда чувствовала что не справляется, раздражалась из-за трудного Браавосийского или из-за отсутствия успехов в поединке, она и виду не подавала. В одиночестве она проклинала все на свете, но с Якеном вела себя как ни в чем не бывало. 

Вечером пятьдесят третьего дня в Туззе, она ходила взад-вперед по комнате, повторяя вслух все большие острова Браавоса, и примерно представляя их месторасположение . 

Девочка услышала шаги внизу, обозначающие возвращение Якена. Она обрадовалась. Мужчина отсутствовал четыре дня, а это долгий срок даже для него. 

Не найдя его в доме, она решила заглянуть в пристройку, где располагалась ванная, доступная только для жильцов.

Арья действительно нашла его там, в одной из деревянных ванн. Окутанный облаком пара, он отмокал в горячей воде. Голова прислонена к бортику ванной, глаза прикрыты. Горело только два факела, и в помещении царил полумрак.

Арья молча наблюдала за ним. Загадочный человек, которого она пока не могла понять. Никогда не объясняет почему и зачем он поступил именно так, а не иначе, вечно оставляя ее блуждать в тумане домыслов и предположений, не позволяя ей преодолеть призрачную завесу, разделяющую их.

Но увидев его в первый раз таким...обычным, лежащим в ванне, она почувствовала, что завеса стала исчезать.

Арья тихо стала продвигаться вперед, пока не подкралась настолько, что могла дотронуться до его руки.

\- У девочки получается все лучше и лучше,- произнес он спокойно, не открывая глаз.

Арья сникла.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - пробурчала она, но мужчина в ответ лишь хмыкнул.

Знает ведь, что она не всерьез.

\- Тебя долго не было,- заметила она.

\- Да...устало сказал он, чуть глубже погружаясь в ванну.

\- Я выучила все Браавосийские острова. Могу рассказать.

\- Давай,- разрешил он, и когда она закончила, довольно кивнул: - очень хорошо.

Арья ухмыльнулась. Он редко хвалил ее, но когда это все же случалось, ей всегда было очень приятно.

\- Д`архалл ираа тси энзаран, сказал он, что на языке Браавоcа означает: Девочка не теряла времени зря.

\- Конечно нет, а ты как думал? Как сказать счастливый по Браавосийски?

\- Зува.

\- Д`архалл тси зува анн наразан,- сказала Арья и заработала еще одну одобряющую улыбку.

\- Девочка счастлива?

\- Ши`ва. Я хочу знать, как будет луна, солнце и ночь по Браавосийски.

\- Ларро, энарэни, гхаса.

Арья обдумывала это, составляя в голове предложения, то и дело спрашивая Якена, правильны ли они.

На ее очередной вопрос он не ответил, и она заметила, что он задремал.

\- Собираешься спать в ванной? Тогда будь поаккуратнее, а то еще захлебнешься...

Якен только вздохнул, совершенно измученный.

\- Лучший убийца, которого я знаю, утонул в ванне. Звучит как-то не особо, не находишь? Конечно, это вовсе не та смерть, которую ты бы предпочел, но, увы..

Она захихикала, и даже Якен посмеялся немного в своей обычной манере.

\- Я могу вымыть твои волосы, - предложила она.

Он приоткрыл глаза и странно посмотрел на нее, но все же жестом дал понять что согласен.

Она взяла кувшин и, наполнив его водой, аккуратно стала промывать его волосы. 

\- Девочке все еще снятся кошмары?- спросил он, держа глаза закрытыми.

Арья удивленно приподняла бровь, уловив нотки искренней заинтересованности в его голосе.

\- Нет, пропали.

Она вылила на него еще один кувшин с горячей водой, аккуратно убирая волосы с его лица.

\- Девочка нежная,- сказал он тихо, сонным голосом. Человек не знал, что волк бывает таким нежным.

\- Даже волк может быть нежным с теми, о ком заботится,- объяснила она. А что насчет тебя, Якен?

Как она и предполагала, он не стал отвечать. Но по выражению его лица, ей стало ясно, что мужчина задумался над ее словами.

Она продолжала расчесывать его волосы, получая от этого какое-то странное удовольствие.

Неожиданно, блестящая идея пришла ей на ум. Она прокралась к ванне с холодной водой и наполнила кувшин снова. Настало время для ее особенного подарка...  
В тот самый миг, когда она уже почти перевернула кувшин, он резко схватил ее за запястья и сильно сжал. От неожиданности она выронила кувшин, и тот упал в ванну. Сердце стучало как бешенное. Якен откинул голову назад и посмотрел на нее.

\- Девочка хочет поиграть?- усмехнулся он, и не дав ей опомниться, сунул головой в воду.

Арья отскочила назад с воплем, мокрая насквозь.

\- Якен?!!

Она замолчала, увидев его встревоженное лицо. Он приложил палец к губам, смотря ей за спину. Арья повернула голову, краем глаза заметив как Якен по кошачьи ловко выскользнул из ванны и исчез во тьме.

Что же он увидел?

Арья закричала. Вооруженный мужчина выскочил из неоткуда и накинулся на нее. Она рванула прочь на четвереньках, и тот пытался ухватить ее за ноги. Она продолжала лягаться до тех пор, пока не услышала, как он вскрикнул от боли.

Арья повернулась, но в темноте ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Слышны были звуки борьбы, лязг мечей и тяжелое дыхание дерущихся.

Девочка испугалась, когда другой появился из темноты прямо перед ней. Внезапно он остановился, с мечом, торчащим из его груди. За ним возвышался Якен, его тело слабо мерцало в темноте, и вода струйками стекала по загорелой коже.

Он отбросил труп прочь, и нахмурился.

\- Они выследили нас.

\- Кто они?

Он медленно подошел к деревянной скамье и, взяв полотенце, повязал его вокруг талии.

\- Люди из Гарсоса,- ответил он. Разве не очевидно?

\- Но как?- не поняла она. Тебя ведь невозможно выследить.

\- Да,- ответил, смотря ей в глаза. Но тебя-то можно, милая девочка.

Арья сглотнула, когда до нее дошел смысл его слов.  
Она всегда будет его слабым местом. Обузой.

\- Что, милая девочка? -спросил он. Только волчонок уязвим. И Человек хочет дождаться когда он вырастет.


	9. Доверие

\- Атакуй меня, девочка-волк...- прошептал ей призрак на ухо, и у нее по спине побежали мурашки.

Глаза у Арьи снова были завязаны, и в правой руке она держала запасной меч Якена.

Она задержала дыхание, и сосредоточилась на окружавших ее звуках: вот подул ветер, ящерица побежала по песку, ее собственные ботинки слегка поскрипывают...но его шагов она не слышала.

\- Я сказал, атакуй!- закричал он и Арья скорчила рожицу, оборачиваясь на его голос.

\- Так двигайся!- крикнула она в ответ.

\- Я и двигаюсь,- ответил он, поддразнивая ее.

\- Но я тебя не слышу!- ответила она, вконец расстроившись.

\- Волчонок не достаточно внимательна..

Арья замерла, раздраженно выдохнув. Она успокоилась и попробовала снова. Она перестала обращать внимание на посторонние звуки, и как следует сосредоточилась.

Еле-еле слышный шорох одежды, прямо у нее за спиной..

Во мгновение ока она развернулась и взмахнула мечом. И взвизгнула от удивления, услышав как ее меч лязгнул о другой клинок.

Есть! - воскликнула она, очень довольная, яростно нападая на него снова. Ее клинок со свистом рассек воздух, но ничего не вышло. Неожиданно Якен с силой толкнул ее, и она упала навзничь.

\- Седьмое пекло! - выругалась она, срывая повязку с глаз.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? У меня ведь почти получилось!

\- Почти получилось что?- спросил он, приподняв бровь.

\- Я удачно атаковала тебя!

\- Может быть,- согласился он. Один раз ты сумела защитить себя и скрестила свой меч с моим, но до этого ты уже пять раз была бы убита.

\- Зачем ты говоришь мне это? Думаешь, я сама не знаю какая я растяпа? Я наконец- то смогла добиться хоть чего-нибудь, и что я слышу от тебя? Одни насмешки! Если бы я хотела, чтобы кто-то издевался надо мной я бы просто осталась там где была!

Арья начала подниматься с земли, ворча и ругаясь.

\- Девочка глупа, если думает, что человеку доставляет удовольствие смеяться над ее промахами. 

Арья смотрела на него, слегка прищурившись.

Твоя горячность - это и твое преимущество, - сказал мужчина, вкладывая меч в ножны,- и твой самый большой недостаток. Твоя неистовость в бою вовсе необязательно приведет тебя к победе. Скорее, к поражению, если твой противник будет рассудителен и спокоен. Ты должна научиться обуздывать свой темперамент, и использовать его себе во благо.

С этими словами Якен отвернулся от нее, и пошел прочь.

\- Заметь, я не говорил что первый удар был плох,- добавил он не оборачиваясь.

Арья уставилась ему в след, тяжело дыша.

Ну и что это было? Издевка или похвала?- подумалось ей. Наверняка и то, и другое. Седьмое пекло!

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор как они покинули Туззу, а они все еще шли по пустыне. И воду, и припасы в дорогу им собирал Якен, чему Арья была несказанно рада. 

Главная дорога, по которой им приходилось путешествовать, была опасным местом для одиноких путников, но у них не доставало припасов для того чтобы сделать крюк и обойти ее. Но как бы там ни было, пока что им везло и удавалось избегать разбойничьих шаек.

\- Почему мы идем в Тирош?- спросила Арья, поравнявшись с Якеном.

Если не считать языковой практики, мужчина не проронил ни слова, и все это время они шли молча.  
Арья не навязывалась, и в тишине повторяла то, что успела выучить. 

Но в какой-то момент Арья поняла, что больше не в силах хранить молчание.

\- Я тебе еще не говорил.

\- Действительно, не говорил,- сказала Арья. Поэтому я и спрашиваю.

\- В этом городе они вряд ли станут искать нас.

\- Ты достаточно хорош, чтобы убить любого. Зачем нам вообще скрываться?

Якен хмыкнул.

\- Несмотря на то, что я глубоко польщен, милая девочка, это не так. И у меня есть враги , с которыми я предпочел бы не встречаться.

\- Ты о Рутрайя? Кто они вообще такие?

\- Верховные жрецы моего ордена. Их долг- следить, чтобы другие не нарушили трех правил.

\- А до тебя кто-нибудь их нарушал?

-Это случается, периодически. Последний раз был сто лет назад.

Сопоставив все то, что он рассказывал ей об ордене и то, что она узнала сама, она с беспокойством пришла к выводу что нарушение этих правил - самое тяжкое преступление.

-Твой орден служит Многоликому. Разве нарушение правил не означает идти против его воли?

\- Разумеется,- подтвердил Якен. Довольно глупый вопрос.

\- Мне просто интересно,- продолжала Арья, пристально смотря на него,- что заставило тебя предать и их и твоего бога?

Он искоса посмотрел на нее, и холод в его взгляде заставил Арью прекратить расспросы.

Еще не время об этом спрашивать, - подумала она.

\- Я отвечу перед своим богом за содеянное, но это тебя не касается, девочка.

\- Но откуда ты узнал что я окажусь там до того, как они успеют тебя казнить?

\- Мне хорошо известно, как они предпочитают действовать. Как только бы ты оказалась у них в руках, они бы снова стали допрашивать меня, угрожая лишить тебя жизни в случае моего неповиновения. И казнь состоялась бы на третий день, как положено.

\- Но почему я так важна для них?

-Ты была частью соглашения, которое я нарушил. Но ни о чем больше не спрашивай, волчонок. Человек не хочет говорить об этом.

\- Я доверила тебе свою жизнь, - напомнила ему Арья. Почему же и ты не хочешь довериться мне?

-Довериться?- переспросил Якен, останавливаясь и смотря ей в глаза. Было что-то в спокойном взгляде его голубых глаз, что-то темное и пугающее.

\- Человек уже доверился тебе, девочка-волк. Не требуй большего, ибо это уже невозможно.

Сказано это было таким тоном, что Арья тут же замолчала, и не открывала рта целую ночь и весь следующий день.

...Песок и камни казались багряными в последних лучах заходящего солнца. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Якена. В отблесках заката его волосы цвета меди казались огненными. 

\- Красное солнце садится. Этой ночью прольется кровь.

\- Разве не каждый закат подобен этому?- спросил он, хмыкнув. Но Арье все равно стало не по себе.

Спустя несколько часов они сделали привал у подножия большого утеса. Ночь была холодной, но Якен запретил разводить костер. Не стоит им привлекать к себе внимания.   
Желая остаться в одиночестве, Арья постаралась отойти от их маленького лагеря, углубившись в ночную темноту. 

Она делала так каждую ночь - уходила подальше - и смотря на звезды, шептала имена своих близких, надеясь что они услышат ее. Но в этот раз она стояла молча, наблюдая за тлеющим неподалеку костром.

Разбойники, - услышала она голос Якена. Тот стоял прямо за ее спиной, неподвижно, смотря в том же направлении.

\- Они опасны?

\- Посмотрим...Девочка останется здесь и подождет. Человек должен пойти один.

Как только он, забрав лошадь, скрылся в темноте, она прислонилась к скале, вся охваченная нетерпением. Предчувствие чего-то недоброго мучило ее. 

\- Я думаю, ты уже должен вернуться назад, Якен. Ну где же ты?- прошептала она, и в тот же момент застыла, боясь вздохнуть. Ветер донес до нее обрывки чужого разговора.

\- Джидзах у`тани йатех ува, йаш-ел ди инебри.

Арья в ужасе расширила глаза. Несмотря на то, что изучать язык Браавоса она начала относительно недавно, перевести фразу она смогла вполне сносно:

\- Подкараулим этого ублюдка и перережем ему горло.


	10. Мужество

\- Видишь эти вещи? Говорю тебе, они чертовски дорогие. У этого ублюдка куча денег. Сначала сдерем с него три шкуры, а уж потом отрубим голову.

\- Сейчас он у нас попляшет.

-Да уж, покажем ему.

\- Спрячемся перед его приходом.

Арья наблюдала за ними, сидя так высоко, как только смогла забраться. Прижавшись к холодному камню, девочка почувствовала как бешено бьется в груди сердце. Она прислушивалась к их разговору, и хотя понимала слов десять- пятнадцать, этого было вполне достаточно.

Десять высоких, широкоплечих мужчин поджидали Якена. Арья сглотнула. Если бы только она могла спуститься и предупредить его....Но это было невозможно. Они окружили подножие того самого утеса, на котором она притаилась. Арья почувствовала, как все внутри похолодело от страха. Они же убьют его прямо у нее на глазах!

В отдалении послышался перестук копыт. Звук все приближался, и Арья подползла к самому краю, приготовившись прыгнуть вниз. Но в последний момент что-то удержало ее.  
Ну и что с того, что она прыгнет? Окажется в самой гуще схватки, где ее убьют во мгновение ока. Не говоря уже о том, что единственным ее оружием был кинжал, украденный у гарсоского стражника. Так она Якену не поможет. Надо придумать другой способ предупредить его.

Арья набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и завыла, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы получилось правдоподобно.

На секунду звук подков смолк, а затем послышался снова. Арья прищурилась. Внизу появилась лошадь, но без седока. конь остановился, беспокойно переступая и прядая ушами. Но где же Якен? Неужели убит?

У нее свело желудок при одной только мысли об этом.

\- Тотре рхаанар ан садом! - выкрикнул один из разбойников, что по Браавосийски означает: кто-то еще успел убить его!

Кто-то из шайки поймал лошадь за уздцы, но та отчаянно сопротивлялась. Арья знала, что конь не дастся никому, кроме самого Якена.

\- Ракхар рхаан, -крикнул другой. Прибейте тварь.

Мужчина обнажил меч, но больше ничего сделать не успел. В следующую секунду он уже лежал на земле, с пронзенным горлом. А призрак снова атаковал не давая грабителям опомниться и убил еще двоих, прятавшихся в зарослях неподалеку.

Другие, рыча и ругаясь, повыскакивали из своих укрытий.

Он скорее походил на тень, чем на человека, настолько быстрый, что его противники даже не понимали, что их сразило. Но Арья сразу узнала его и вздохнула с облегчением.

Она наблюдала за тем как меч Якена пронзает сердца, перерезает глотки, и внезапно осознала насколько опасным этот человек был на самом деле. Способный легко разделаться с хоть самим королем, он вовсе не был обычным убийцей. Разбойники вроде этих были ему не страшны.

Пока она пребывала в раздумьях, один отбежал поодаль и прицелился в Якена из арбалета.

\- Нееет,- завопила Арья и прыгнула вниз, от страха все внезапно выветрилось из головы, она почти ничего не чувствовала. Девочка упала прямо на мужчину и принялась колоть всюду, где могла достать. Скоро и лицо и руки у нее были в его крови, но она не останавливалась. Крича от страха и ненависти, Арья продолжала наносить ему удары, хотя он уже лежал совершенно неподвижно. Она искромсала его лицо, шею, грудь и его теплая кровь забрызгала все кругом. Но она не могла остановиться, пока не почувствовала чью- то ладонь на своем плече.

\- Оставь его, волчонок. Он не может быть еще мертвее.

Арья замерла, тяжело дыша, руки немного тряслись, и перед глазами все расплывалось. Она подняла взгляд, и увидело Якена, который очевидно все это время молча наблюдал за ней. Так же молча он наклонился и стер с ее лица кровь обрывком ткани. Позади него высилась груда мертвых тел.

\- Девочка ранена?

Она помотала головой и спросила:

\- Они все мертвы?

Якен кивнул.

\- Останемся здесь и подождем пока рассветет.

Он прошел мимо трупов, и уселся неподалеку, устало прислонившись спиной к утесу. Арья уселась напротив, чувствуя, как постепенно успокаивается.  
Только теперь она с удивлением поняла, как сильно боялась его потерять.

\- Девочка снова спасла человеку жизнь,- сказал Якен, отвлекая Арью от раздумий.  
\- На этот раз это хотя бы взаимно.

Он хмыкнул.

\- Человек благодарен, -сказал он неожиданно мягко. Это был храбрый поступок.

\- Мной двигала не храбрость, а страх.

\- И это делает твой поступок еще храбрее. Но не стоило так бояться. Чтобы убить меня десяти человек не достаточно.

В устах любого другого человека такие слова показались бы Арье пустой похвальбой, но она знала, что Якен просто говорил как есть.

\- Надо же, какой ты скромный, -сказала она, и на лице мужчины отразилось легкое удивление.

\- Человек просто сказал правду,- возразил он спокойно, но с явным намерением позлить ее.

\- Ладно, а с кем тебе было бы действительно трудно справиться? Может, с драконом? С десятью? Хотя нет, извини, ведь тебя это все равно что свечку задуть. Может быть сражение с армией драконов слегка затруднило бы тебя, а?

Якен рассмеялся.

\- Девочка издевается, верно?- спросил он беззлобно, приподнимая бровь.

\- Нет, девочка просто любопытная,- сказала Арья с улыбкой.

\- Да уж, я заметил.

Арья знала истинный смысл этих слов: он больше не собирается отвечать на ее вопросы. Он всегда говорил что-то в этом роде, когда она совсем донимала его своими расспросами.

\- Почему бы тебе не поспать?- предложила девочка. Я посторожу.

Якен поколебался немного.

\- Хорошо, милая девочка. Если ты сторожишь и в половину так же хорошо как воешь, то человеку не о чем тревожиться.

Арья просидела весь остаток ночи, не смыкая глаз. И хотя она подозревала, что Якен только притворяется спящим, тем более что раза два она заметила таки как он ухмыляется, Арья не возражала.

К тому времени как взошло солнце, Арья собрала почти все их пожитки и уже навьючивала лошадь Якена. Он сказал, что на путь до Тироша у них уйдет пять дней, и надо двигаться быстрее, если они не хотят остаться без припасов и воды.

\- Милая девочка,- услышала она голос мужчины , и обернулась. Солнечные лучи били в лицо и ей пришлось прищуриться, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть.

Якен привел с собой гнедую лошадь.

\- Я отпустил остальных,- ответил он на ее немой вопрос. Эта принадлежал убитому тобою разбойнику. Возьми ее.

Арья переводила взгляд с лошади на Якена и обратно. Мужчина улыбнулся.

\- Все очень просто, волчонок. Ты одолела его и потому можешь забрать его лошадь.

Арья не стала даже спрашивать, как он определил кому какая лошадь принадлежала и вместо этого хорошенько присмотрелась к своему трофею. Это был стройный, сильный жеребец с красивой лоснящейся гривой. Он беспокойно переступал копытами, фыркая и тряся головой.   
Арья взяла поводья у Якена и ,протянув руку, дотронулась до белой звезды на лбу коня.  
Конь с громким ржанием взвился на дыбы. Волчонок бросила на Якена расстроенный взгляд, но тот даже не шелохнулся, и продолжал наблюдать за ней, скрестив руки на груди.  
-Укроти свою лошадь, девочка.

\- Как?

\- Как-нибудь. Это твоя лошадь. Ты должна, а иначе конь просто не признает в тебе своего хозяина.

Арья со страхом приблизилась к жеребцу, сильно натянув поводья, стараясь чтобы в этот раз он стоял смирно.

\- Тшшш, тихо... сказала она слегка дрожащим голосом. Она пыталась вспомнить, как ее отец обычно вел себя с норовистыми лошадьми. 

Она что-то шептала коню еще пару минут, наблюдая за тем, как он постепенно успокаивается. Затем она забралась к нему на спину, не переставая ласково уговаривать его, до тех пор пока то не стал смирно. 

Она посмотрела на Якена не скрывая своего удивления и торжества.

\- Настало время научить тебя ездить верхом,- заметил Якен тихо.

\- Я назову его Нувиан. Полуночный по Браавосийски.

Якен вскочил на своего коня, и тут Арья не сдержавшись, спросила  
\- А как зовут твоего?

\- Сапфирион,- ответил Якен и лошадь фыркула, услышав свое имя.

\- Сапфирион? Морской бриз? с чего бы тебе называть его так?

Якен посмотрел на нее через плечо.

\- Девочка опять спрашивает слишком много, а ведь вопросы не помогут нам быстрее добраться до Тироша.

\- Зато сделают путешествие веселее,- возразила Арья и услышала что-то вроде:

\- Человек сильно сомневается в этом...


	11. Зеркало

К вечеру седьмого дня их путешествия они прибыли в порт. Быстро нашли себе место на корабле, идущем в Тирош, и оказались в городе вскоре после полудня.

И если в Туззе она была изумлена, то в Тироше потрясена до глубины души. Огромный, защищенный крепостными стенами город поражал своим великолепием.

Им пришлось заплатить за вход, но с другой стороны, никто не приставал к ним с расспросами. 

По пути Якен рассказывал Арье про город.  
Оказалось, эти места были опасными по многим причинам, но прежде всего потому, что каждый второй тут был готов продать собственную мать - естественно, за разумную цену.

Якен и Арья почти весь день проблуждали по битком забитым улочкам города, пока наконец мужчина не нашел им жилье на окраине. Этот дом был поменьше предыдущего, зато неподалеку было стойло для их лошадей. В следующие три дня Якен умудрился подыскать работу и ей - в местном борделе "Драконья голова".

Сказать что Арью не обрадовала перспектива подобной работы - значило бы не сказать ничего.

-Я должна учиться, а не отмывать чужую блевотину! - возмущалась она. У тебя ведь достаточно денег чтоб платить за обоих! Ну ее к Иным - эту бесполезную. мерзкую работу! 

Якен покачал головой, улыбнувшись на свой обычный манер.

\- Это часть твоего обучения.

\- И когда это я хотела выучиться на домохозяйку?

Якен лишь усмехнулся в ответ, продолжая натачивать меч.

\- Девочке не стоит так расстраиваться. Человек хочет научить ее разбираться в людях.

Арья подняла бровь.

-Ты должна знать человеческую натуру,- продолжал мужчина, пробуя лезвие кончиками пальцев. Должна знать как они ведут себя когда злы, испуганы, пьяны или счастливы. Как они злословят за спинами тех, кого в лицо называют друзьями. Их жесты, мимика, тон голоса- все это важно. Присмотрись к людям вокруг, но помни, что привлекать к себе внимания не стоит.

Якен отложил меч в сторону и протянул руку за ее кинжалом, но она покачала головой.

\- Я сама,- сказала девочка, усаживаясь рядом.

-Ты видела как я точу меч, и теперь сможешь сделать то же самое,- сказал Якен, нависая над ней. То же и с твоей работой. Вскоре ты все поймешь. Помни, если хочешь всегда быть на шаг опережать, значит должна хорошо разбираться в человеческой натуре.

В конце концов Арья скрипя сердце согласилась. Она ведь поклялась беспрекословно подчиняться, несмотря ни на что.

Свою работу она люто ненавидела. В борделе всегда было полно шлюх и пьяниц, и вонь стояла омерзительная. Казалось, даже стены здесь пропитались запахами пота и мочи.

Что и говорить, другие уроки она любила гораздо больше. Они по прежнему покидали город, только теперь к их обычным тренировкам прибавилась еще и верховая езда.

Арья ни за что не призналась бы, насколько тяжело оказалось одновременно сражаться на мечах и держаться в седле, также наверняка умолчала бы и о том, что чувствует себя словно выжатый лимон после часа непрерывного фехтования. И уж конечно не сказала бы, какого труда ей стоит вставать рано утром после таких тренировок.

\- Ну что, получается у меня хоть чуточку лучше?- спросила Арья на сорок вторую ночь в Тироше. Тренировка закончилась, и она лежала на холодном песке, вымотанная до предела. Якен стоял рядом, задумчиво глядя на звезды.

-Ты по прежнему допускаешь все ту же ошибку,- спокойно как всегда сказал он. Ты действуешь очертя голову, не сдерживаясь. Поединок может длиться часами, а так ты выдохнешься уже через минуту. Не расходуй свои силы понапрасну.

\- Но как?- спросила Арья искренне недоумевая.

Якен задумчиво посмотрел на нее и покачал головой.

\- Это очень трудно объяснить.

\- Отлично. Значит по-твоему, мне не дано этого понять?!

\- Человек покажет как,- сказал Якен и жестом подозвал Арью к себе.

\- Закрой глаза,- сказал мужчина и она кивнув, сделала как было сказано. Якен встал позади нее и обхватил ее запястья. Он снова стал имитировать поединок, но на этот раз плавно, направляя ее руки. И хотя Арье было знакомо каждое его движение, она впервые почувствовала как сильно они отличаются от ее собственных.

\- Используй свой вес, волчонок,- шептал он ей на ухо. И вес твоего противника. Помоги ему прикончить самого себя. Это легко, если знаешь как....

Арья увлеченно слушала его, к тому же ей всегда нравилось когда он был так близко. Она чувствовала его дыхание на своей шее.

\- Девочка вспыльчива и человеку это по душе. Но умные девочки умеют использовать свой темперамент себе во благо. Умная девочка всегда спокойна, она сдерживает гнев, и дает ему волю лишь тогда, когда это действительно нужно...

Он неожиданно обхватил ее за талию и слегка приподнял, так что Арья от неожиданности задохнулась.

-Ты одурачила своего врага, теперь можешь атаковать.

Он резко и с силой взмахнул зажатым в ее руке мечом.

\- А теперь настало время показать свою волчью кровь, девочка...

Он отпустил ее руки, и напоследок она сама сделала несколько стремительных выпадов.

\- Поняла?- спросил он, и Арья кивнула.

\- Теперь покажи мне как ты усвоила мой урок,- сказал он, разворачивая ее лицом к себе.

Он обнажил меч, она сделала тоже самое, не отрываясь смотря ему в глаза.

Он медленно поднял голову, и весело ухмыльнулся.

В следующую секунду она уже атаковала его. Якен не сражался в полную силу, пока Арья изо всех сил сдерживалась, стараясь продумывать каждое движение.

Когда ей это удалось, она заметила его довольный взгляд.

\- А теперь попробуй сбить меня с толку,- предложил он, и Арья крутанулась на месте, и тут же, вспомнив его слова, сделала несколько коротких выпадов.

Неожиданно Якен рассмеялся.

\- Очень хорошо, волчонок,- похвалил он.  
Арья вся надулась от распиравших ее гордости и радости. 

\- Главное запомни это, - сказал он, и его глаза сверкнули в лунном свете.

Арья дала слово. Все равно она никогда не сможет забыть эту ночь.


	12. Драконья Голова

Владельцем борделя, в котором теперь работала Арья был крупный, толстый мужчина. Как раз такие люди ей и не нравились больше всего. Всегда вонючий и потный, он доводил ее своими выходками: постоянно выскакивал из ниоткуда с воплем, а когда от неожиданности она подпрыгивала, разливала воду, роняла вещи, он хохотал до слез. 

Однако жаловаться было некому и незачем, и она решила последовать совету Якена и начать присматриваться к окружавшим ее людям.

Только за одну ночь таких наблюдений Арья увидела больше странностей, чем за всю свою жизнь. А чтобы запоминалось легче, она про себя давала завсегдатаям прозвища.

Вон там сидят двое - Пучеглазый и Костлявый. Пучеглазый обожает рассказывать гадости про Костлявого, но когда они вместе, корчит из себя верного друга. Арья с интересом подметила, что Пучеглазый во время их разговоров без конца гоняет крошки по столу, предпочитая не встречаться взглядом с собеседником.

А там раньше сидел Ворчун. Однажды ночью он и его приятель Носач сильно напились и повздорили из-за шлюхи Ворчуна. Носач захотел ее себе, и даже предложил товарищу деньги, но тот наотрез отказался. Потом мужчины вроде помирились и даже посмеялись над этим, но только Ворчун отвернулся, Носач всадил ему нож между лопаток.

А вон там два брата - мастера травить байки. Вечно рассказывают всем и каждому про женщин с которыми переспали, а сами, думая что никто не видит, лапают друг друга под столом.

Молодая мать, пытающаяся продать ребенка за кувшин вина; моряки, задирающие всех и каждого только потому что охота помахать кулаками; отец с дочерью - одновременно и ее сутенер; старик с язвами, который приходил когда все хорошенько набирались, и уводил с собой шлюху...вряд ли она вернется, как и многие до нее.

\- Люди омерзительны,- сказала она Якену однажды вечером, поднимаясь ему на встречу. Здесь у него было гораздо больше работы чем в Туззе, так что теперь они пересекались еще реже. И хотя Арья подозревала, что Якен занимается чем-то помимо работы, она даже не пыталась спрашивать его об этом. Девочка уже давно поняла: если он сам не счел нужным рассказать об этом, значит спрашивать что-либо просто бессмысленно.

\- Да, есть немного,- согласился Якен.

\- Меня от них тошнит. Кому они нужны? Кому будет их не хватать, если я убью их всех?

\- Да, эти люди пали так низко, насколько это возможно. Но видишь ли, многие из тех, кто стоит выше них ведут себя точно так же по отношению друг к другу. Это очень важно знать.

Он осекся, увидев как она резко помрачнела. 

\- Девочка никогда не замечала каковы люди на самом деле? - спросил он с любопытством, садясь напротив. Люди все одинаковы, просто не все так плохо пахнут.

\- Мой отец и братья не были такими. Они были хорошими, достойными людьми.

\- Знаешь почему?  
\- Потому что были лучше,- бросила она мрачно.

Якен ухмыльнулся.

\- Что, с рождения?

Арья открыла рот, намереваясь возразить, но не нашла слов.

\- Или им повезло расти в такой семье, с таким родителями?

Арья нахмурилась.

\- Я поняла к чему ты клонишь. Бедные люди, это не их вина в том, что они каждый день напиваются, продают детей шлюхам и что им совершенно незачем и дальше влачить свое жалкое существование.

Якен горько рассмеялся.

\- Жизнь человека целиком и полностью зависит от того, что он выбирает. А делать выбор приходиться постоянно. И если человек ошибается, в этом обычно винят плохое воспитание, происхождение...но я не думаю, что этим все и ограничивается. Может, сделать выбор в пользу добра одним сделать намного проще, чем другим...вот и все что я хотел сказать, девочка.

Спокойный взгляд голубых глаз убеждал ее в искренности и мудрости его слов.

\- А как насчет тебя? Это воситание тебя так повлияло?

Он промолчал.

\- Почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне? Вопрос ведь не такой уж и существенный.

\- У человека нет прошлого,- наконец спокойно ответил Якен. У человека не осталось воспоминаний подобных этим.

\- Думаю, ты лжешь. Понятно по твоему голосу. Ты всегда спокоен и рассудителен, но о себе никогда ничего не рассказываешь.

Якен слегка прищурился, длинные волосы отбрасывали тени на лицо.

\- Ты быстро учишься, волчонок.

Арья скорчила ему рожицу.

\- Ладно, оставь при себе свои секреты. Когда-нибудь я все равно заставлю тебя все рассказать,- улыбнулась она, полностью игнорируя его раздраженное выражение лица.

Не смотря на то, что дел у нее было по горло: работа, учеба, верховая езда, языковая практика- она каким-то чудом умудрилась подружиться с Лейфом, мальчиком на побегушках. Он работал вместе с ней, и был настолько робким, что у Арьи ушло целых два месяца на то, чтобы разговорить его. Но это того стоило и вдвоем стало гораздо веселее.

Она просила его говорить не так быстро и простыми предложениями, чтобы им легче было понимать друг друга. С тех пор как ее Браавосийский заметно улучшился, Якен заставил ее изучать и Тирошийский. К счастью, эти два языка мало чем отличались.

\- Кира,- прошептал Лейф, показывая на мужчину, который незаметно мочился в кружку приятеля.

\- О нет,- сказала Арья, когда сосед обернулся и опрокинул в себя содержимое кружки. 

\- Все же лучше чем вино,- задумчиво произнес мальчик.

\- Эй, парень!

Арья обернулась, и заметила старика по кличке Волдырь.

\- Еще одну!- приказал тот, и Лейф кивнув, забрал кружку.

Когда он вернулся, Волдырь схватил его за руку.

\- Выпей, парень! Хорошее вино!

Лейф был слишком робок, чтобы дать отпор, и потому уже поднес кружку к губам, когда к ним подошла Арья.

\- Лейф, пойдем. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Старик посмотрел на нее.

\- Почему ты не даешь ему повеселиться?

\- Не думаю что ему по душе такое веселье.

Волдырь странно посмотрел на нее, но Арья уже неплохо знала, что он за человек. Здесь его не очень то жалуют, так что он вряд ли будет лишний раз высовываться.

Она схватила парня и потащила за собой, подальше от Волдыря. Лейф был поражен.

\- Ого, как ты с ним! И как ты только узнала?!

\- Просто наблюдала. Этого достаточно.

Лейф проводил ее домой после того, как они закончили, очевидно выражая этим свою признательность. У ворот Арья поняла, что пора прощаться.

\- Мой отец не любит когда его беспокоят.

\- Ясно. А чем он занимается?

\- Он.. он.. работает.

\- Причем усердно,- сказал Якен, выходя из тени.

Арья испуганно повернулась к нему.

-Девочке нечего делать здесь так поздно,- сказал он.

Лейф недоуменно поднял брови, явно удивленный его манерой речи.

-Это Лейф,- поспешила объяснить Арья. Лейф, это..мой отец, Торстен.

\- Приятно познакомиться, сир,- нервно пробормотал мальчик. С каждой секундой он чувствовал себя все неуютнее, ощущая таинственность и опасность исходящую от мужчины.

Якен ничуть не облегчил его страдания, скорее наоборот. Он пристально разглядывал парня, причем с таким явным неудовольствием, что тот почел за лучшее сбежать даже не попрощавшись.

Арья заметила, как мужчина нахмурился.

\- Человек думал, что девочка умнее,- бросил он, не глядя на нее.

Арья покачала головой.

\- Это всего лишь мальчик!

\- Мальчик?!- повторил Якен с неодобрением. Позволь напомнить, тебе тринадцать, и ты уже убивала. А он на два года старше.

\- Он не способен причинить мне вред.

\- Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка. Вы едва знакомы!

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у меня не должно быть друзей?!

\- Да, именно. Если так хочешь друзей, незачем было идти со мной. На том пути, что ты избрала, друзья- это или обуза, или предатели. И в том и в другом случае ничего хорошего.

Отвернувшись, он прибавил,- избавься от него. И чтоб больше я вас вместе не видел.


	13. Ошибка

Тирош был очень грязным городом. Всюду гнили помои и валялись кучи мусора, воняло тухлой рыбой. 

На большом базаре рядом с пристанью она покупала им немного мяса и фруктов. Готовить кое-какую стряпню ее научила Эвора, кухарка из Драконьей головы. Женщина была уже в годах и прекрасно готовила, но не особенно следила за чистотой на кухне. 

Якен теперь бывал дома еще реже, и Арья, не желая сидеть дома, блуждала по улицам города. Коротая таким образом время, она отвлекалась от одиночества и заодно подтягивала свой Тирошийский. Целыми днями она прислушивалась к уличной болтовне, а изредка пыталась и сама заговаривать с прохожими. 

Кого ей только не доводилось встречать во время таких прогулок: рабов, детей, женщин, работорговцев, сирот, попрошаек, шлюх, воинов, моряков, лавочников, фокусников.. И самих Тирошийцев, конечно. Они выделялись даже из этой пестрой толпы броским макияжем и яркими одеждами. 

К тому же, в Тироше всегда было очень шумно: отовсюду доносились обрывки чужих разговоров вперемешку с пением и руганью, а докричаться до собеседника было делом очень сложным.

Теперь она была рада покинуть город хотя бы ненадолго, даже ради очередной изнурительной тренировки. Иногда они ходили на побережье к пляжу, который Арье особенно полюбился. 

Ей нравилось вдыхать полной грудью соленый морской воздух, нравилось как развеваются на ветру ее волосы.

\- Когда-нибудь я отчалю от этого берега.

Арья стояла на пляже, смотря на воду, в которой отражалась луна. Якен ни проронил ни слова.

\- Я хочу посмотреть что там, дальше...Познать это...

Она слегка повернулась к нему.

\- Я не могу долго оставаться на одном месте. Когда я выполню свою клятву, я отправлюсь дальше.

\- У девочки никогда не будет дома,- сказал Якен, подходя ближе.

\- Дом- это клетка,- сказала Арья. А волки не любят неволи.

\- Если так, пусть девочка сама решает, как ей быть.

\- Девочка решит..

Потом они опять тренировались, но теперь Арья наконец могла сказать, что дела пошли в гору. Ей в это не верилось, особенно поначалу, ведь девочка прекрасно знала, как он опасен. За его плечами были годы тренировок, а она...Для нее это было слишком, ведь терпеливостью Арья никогда не отличалась. 

К этому времени Якен обучал ее уже полгода, и изредка Арья стала замечать странный огонек в его глазах. Именно этот взгляд убеждал Арью в том, что она много добилась. Волчонку было радостно, что теперь он может гордиться ею, несмотря на то, что по существу она старалась только для себя. Она всегда делала все, что он велел, всегда. Ну, кроме одного....

\- Ты точно уверен что отсюда родом?- спросила она Лейфа однажды вечером. Коренные Тирошийцы напоминают шлюх, да и орут они так, что слышно за версту.

Лейф робко рассмеялся, сидя на коленях и продолжая драить полы, в то время как через них то и дело перешагивали.

\- Моя мать была из Браавоса,- ответил он.

\- Правда? Як-

Арья помотала головой и замолчала.

\- Где твой отец?- спросил Лейф.

\- Он уехал вчера вечером, заплатил за лодку. Сказал, у него есть дела.

\- А он не боится оставлять тебя одну?

\- Я могу за себя постоять. Я могу драться, ездить верхом, даже умею пользоваться мечом.

\- Как по мне, он очень страшный. Он хорошо с тобой обращается?

\- Да. Кроме него у меня никого не осталось.

\- Ты любишь его?- удивился Лейф.

Арья бросила на него короткий взгляд через плечо.

\- Конечно. Он же мой отец.

\- И правда...Он как-то странно посмотрел на нее. Я думаю, ты замечательная. Он должен гордиться тобой.

Арья поймала себя на том, что улыбается скорее по привычке, и нахмурилась. Она заметила, как покраснел Лейф. Было уже поздно, но Арье было все равно. Здесь с Лейфом убираться гораздо веселее, чем сидеть одной дома. После работы он вновь вызвался проводить ее, и девочка согласилась, с облегчением понимая, что в этот раз Якен уж точно не выскочит из тени им навстречу.

\- Это не очень то приятный город, да?

\- Да. Он провонял рыбой,- ответила Арья.

Тут Лейф остановился, и взял ее за руку. Она посмотрела в его зеленые глаза и почувствовала что сердце забилось чаще.

\- Ты очень красивая,- прошептал Лейф. 

Арья серьезно в этом сомневалась.

\- Со мной это не пройдет. Я похожа на мальчика. одета как мальчик, и у меня все лицо в грязи.

Лейф хмыкнул, и пропустил сквозь пальцы ее волосы. Арья не могла бы сказать, что ей это не понравилось.

\- Я говорю правду, Кира. Ты очень красивая. Многие мужчины скажут тоже самое.

\- Какие мужчины?- спросила она, подняв бровь. 

И в тот же момент кто-то сзади ударил ее по голове, и она закричала. Все стало расплываться перед глазами, и она провалилась в темноту.


	14. в цепях. Часть 1.

-Нет, пожалуйста...

Арья вздрогнула, проснувшись. Она попыталась открыть глаза, но веки были такими тяжелыми..

-Нет, прошу...

Арья медленно приоткрыла глаза.

-Нет...

Наконец, перед глазами перестало расплываться, и изображение вдруг стало четким. Она поняла, что находится в подземелье. Когда девочка попыталась пошевелиться, то услышала лязг металла откуда-то сверху. Тогда Арья поняла, что висит в воздухе, подвешенная цепями к потолку.

-Прошу...

Арья замерла. Прямо перед собой на полу она заметила мужчину, а под ним крошечные руки, тоже в кандалах. У нее все внутри сжалось, когда она поняла, что он насилует девушку, а та плачет.

-Заткнись,- рявкнул мужчина. Арья была в ужасе. Осознание собственной беспомощности оглушило ее. Вдруг человек поднялся, оставив девушку рыдать на полу.

Глаза у Арьи расширились от удивления. Это был Волдырь! Только на лице у него не было больше ни язв, ни болячек. Но как-

-Проснулась?- спросил он, подходя ближе.  
Тучный, лысоватый, с маленькими глазенками, и одетый в длинную, до пола, рубаху.

-Отпусти меня!- нашла в себе силы закричать Арья. Отпусти, или мой отец убьет тебя! 

-Отец?- презрительно ухмыльнулся Волдырь. Что-то я его здесь не вижу. Зато ты здесь.

Он расшнуровал ее рабочую рубашку и обнажил грудь. Только Арья открыла рот, чтобы закричать, как он тут же сунул ей в рот лоскут ткани.

-Прекрати пищать, крыса,- сказал он и уставился на ее грудь, облизывая губы.

-Уже не девочка, но еще не женщина...Особое время. И мальчик и девочка, одновременно и уродлива и прекрасна..

Он сжал ее грудь в ладони. Арья зажмурилась, и зарычала. 

Развязав шнуровку на брюках, он снял и их. От холода Арья задрожала. 

Сильно удивленный, он уставился на нее.

-Костлявая...Он провел пальцами по ее коже, и Арья в ужасе закрыла глаза, когда он сунул руку ей между ног.

Он облизал ее грудь, и от его прикосновений кожа будто горела. Арья что есть силы пихнула его в живот.

-Ты, сучка..

Он ударил ее по лицу.

-Не хочешь по хорошему? Надеешься переупрямить меня? Напрасно. Я еще причиню тебе боль, вот тогда и посмотрим, как ты присмиреешь.

Он бил ее до тех пор, пока она не потеряла сознание. Когда же она очнулась, и вспомнила где находиться, ее едва не стошнило. Она  
предпочла бы умереть от меча на поле битвы, чем гнить здесь.

-Я вижу куль с мукой верхом на лошади, а не воина.

-Очень смешно.

Арья с трудом поднялась с земли.

-Нувиан, Теи бья` нет,- закричала она, и конь послушно подошел и позволил ей снова забраться в седло.

Подъехав ближе, Якен положил одну руку ей на спину, а другую на ее плечо.

-Сохраняй равновесие, девочка. Не горбись, не наклоняйся вперед, держи голову выше. И попробуй делать это дольше пяти секунд.

Арья искоса посмотрела на него и их взгляды встретились.

-Что? -спросил он. Почему девочка всегда так злится, когда слышит правду?

-С чего ты взял что я злюсь?

-Твои глаза,- ответил мужчина.

-Я не злюсь,- возразила Арья, беря поводья. Я просто задумалась.

-О чем же?

-Сегодня так жарко...

И не дав ему ответить, она резко сжала бока Нувина и крикнула,- Рим!

Нувиан помчался вперед по берегу. Как же долго Арья метала об этом! Она скакала так довольно долго, пока наконец не остановила коня у самой воды. Когда Арья спрыгнула на землю, позади она услышала Сапфириона.

Якен смотрел на нее с явным неодобрением.

\- Девочка ведет себя, как ребенок,- сказал он со скукой в голосе. 

Арья принялась раздеваться, и Якен, раздраженно закатив глаза, отвернулся.

Арья с разбегу нырнула в прохладную воду. Она плавала, не сдерживая радостных воплей, ныряла, с удовольствием смывая грязь и дорожную пыль. Казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как она в последний раз купалась.

-Я выхожу, -крикнула она. Не смотри.

-Я и не смотрю, раздраженно пробормотал Якен. Он сидел на песке, пока Сапфирион и Нувиан паслись неподалеку.

Арья подбежала к валяющейся на песке одежде.

-Девочка хорошо плавает,- сказал Якен повернувшись, и Арья взвизгнула.

-Ты обещал не смотреть!

Но глаза Якена были закрыты.

-Да не смотрел я. Но почему девочка так боится? Почему ей так страшно оттого что человек может увидеть ее голой? 

-Разве волк носит штаны и жакеты?- спросил он, пока Арья натягивала рубашку.

-Мне было бы стыдно,- наконец ответила она.

-Из-за чего? Волку стыдно из-за когтей и хвоста?

-Не думаю, что у меня красивое тело,- пробормотала Арья. Не такое как у моей сестры, к примеру.

-девочка ошибается,- сказал Якен. В свое время она это поймет. Она должна остерегаться.

-Кого?- спросила Арья, одевшись.

Якен открыл глаза, и оглядел ее с ног до головы.

-Девочка становится все больше похожа на женщину. Понемножку.

Арья уставилась на него, но мужчина как ни в чем ни бывало поднялся, и спокойно уселся в седло. Арья знала, что он говорит правду, и в его словах не было намека. Просто констатация факта и совет. Тогда почему, почему она чувствует себя так странно?

Кто-то дал ей пощечину. Арья моргнула, очнувшись. Чьи-то черные глаза смотрели на нее в упор.

-Время просыпаться, -скрипучим голосом пропел мужчина.

Он снова сунул пальцы ей между ног, и Арья вздрогнула от боли, почувствовав их внутри себя.

-Невинна? Я так и думал. Ну, так даже лучше.

Он начал перебирать пальцами внутри нее, и Арья вцепилась зубами в тряпицу, сдерживая крик.

Он снова стал лизать ее тело, оставляя всюду свою слюну, обсасывал соски и уши. А Арья продолжала бороться, пиналась и рычала.

-Ты дикая, словно зверь.

Он ударил ее так сильно, что в голове загудело. Внезапно она почувствовала, словно что-то обожгло бедро. Вероятно, Волдырь порезал ее ножом.

-Попробуй еще попищать, крыса, и я засуну тебе этот нож в вагину.


	15. В цепях. Часть 2

Ночь длилась бесконечно. Время застыло и Арья знала, что рассвет больше не наступит. 

Ее руки опухли, хотелось пить и есть. Вся грязная, в запекшейся крови , с синяками и порезами на животе и бедрах. Если даже он отпустит ее, она не сможет пошевелиться.

Прошлой ночью Волдырь опять насиловал ту девушку, но она больше не шевелилась и не плакала. Арья знала, что она мертва, но Волдыря это словно и не смущало.

\- Не воспользоваться было бы расточительством,- пояснил он, поднимаясь.

-Я повидал таких как ты, крыса. Сперва дерутся, потом умоляют. Всегда одно и то же, ничего не меняется. Скоро и ты сломаешься. Но всему свое время, не будем торопиться.

Чтобы не сойти с ума, Арья стала мысленно возвращаться к счастливым дням прошлого. Ей вспоминались игры с братьями и сестрой; истории, которые мать читала ей вечерами; наставления отца... И Якен. Уезжая, он называл срок- 2 дня. Значит, он должен был уже вернуться. Но если так, почему же он до сих пор не нашел ее? А может, ему и не удастся найти ее здесь. Все таки, и Якену не все под силу.

\- Что делаешь?

\- Учу Тирошийский,- ответила Арья, не поднимая головы. Перед ней на кухонном столе валялось несколько исписанных свитков.

Якен посмотрел ей через плечо.

\- Вот тут неверно,- указал он на ошибку в рукописи.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что.

\- Ты остаешься?

Якен кивнул.

\- Да, сегодня у человека нет работы.

Арья ухмыльнулась. Она уже больше пяти дней просидела в полном одиночестве.

\- Почему ты улыбаешься?- настороженно спросил мужчина. Арья покачала головой.

\- Потому что.

А Якен все еще ждал ответа.

\- Мы можем поговорить,- объяснила она. Мне не с кем было поболтать с тех пор, как ты запретил мне иметь друзей, помнишь?

Якен угрюмо посмотрел на нее.

\- Ладно,- наконец сказал он. Как девочка провела день?

Арья недовольно скривилась.

\- Ты спрашиваешь только для того чтобы отвязаться от меня!

\- Человек не согласен,- запротестовал Якен, притворяясь оскорбленным. Он всегда хочет получить ответы на свои вопросы...

Его глаза сверкнули.

\- Кроме тех случаев, когда он хочет отвязаться от надоедливой девочки.

\- Надоедливой?!- повторила она, слишком удивленная, чтобы обидеться.  
\- Можем попробовать по другому. Я скажу слово, а ты назови то, о чем подумал в первую очередь.

Якен медленно снимал перчатки.

\- Звучит скучно.

\- Вовсе нет. Я начну,- сказала она, наблюдая за ним в тусклом свете свечи.

\- Лошадь,- сказала Арья.

\- Бег.

\- Кровь,- сказала Арья.

\- Боль.

\- Король.

\- Повиновение,- сказал Якен.

\- Сила.

\- Война.

\- Месть.

\- Ненависть.

\- Море.

\- Смерть.

\- Друг.

\- Преданность.

\- Любовь,- сказала Арья, заметив при этом как он на секунду замешкался.

\- Привязанность.

\- Девушка.

\- Юноша.

\- Волк,- сказала она быстро.

\- Ты,- ответил Якен ровно и поднял взгляд.

\- По твоему, это игра?

\- А я и не говорила что это игра, -медленно ответила Арья. Это способ узнать побольше.

\- О чем?

\- О тебе. Например, теперь я знаю, что ты не веришь в королей, думаешь что они злоупотребляют своей властью, и это приводит к войнам. Еще ты считаешь, что месть не может принести радости и умиротворения, потому что  
вызвана ненавистью. Думаю, в дружбу ты все таки веришь, иначе не сказал бы " преданность". Зато в любовь не очень-то, раз так холодно произнес " привязанность". Ты видишь во мне скорее волка, чем девушку, и принимаешь меня за звереныша.

Арья умолкла и уставилась в его голубые глаза.

Он явно был под впечатлением, и не отрывал от нее взгляда.

\- Девочка права?- спросила Арья, наклоняясь ближе.

\- Да,- нехотя признал он, и было видно, что сделал он это только из-за нежелания лгать ей.

\- Я не поняла только, отчего ты назвал " смерть" после "моря"? Почему море означает смерть для тебя?

-Это,- сказал Якен,- уже не входит в твою игру.

-Думаешь, можешь все время дрыхнуть?

Арья отпрянула. Он был так близко, что она чувствовала кисловатый запах его кожи.

\- Настало твое время.

Он расковал ее, и она упала на пол. Арья пыталась было ползти, но резкая боль пронзила ее тело. Он схватил ее и поволок за собой, а камни больно царапали ей спину. Бросив ее на солому, он стал раздеваться, тихо насвистывая какую-то мелодию. Арья знала, что будет дальше. Она прекрасно все понимала, но не могла даже отвернуться. Внутри все горело, грудь распирало от немого вопля, от вида его члена ее едва не вывернуло. 

\- Тебе понравится. Через какое-то время. 

Он рухнул на нее, и от боли у Арьи заслезились глаза. Казалось, он раздавил ее своей тушей, сломав разом все кости, до единой.

\- Нет.. пожалуйста, нет...только не так..

Неожиданно Волдырь охнул от боли, и скатился с нее. Арья присмотрелась, и тут же почувствовала как из глубины поднимается волна тепла и спокойствия. Вот они, эти глаза, о которых она молилась.

\- Я боюсь, тебе не понравится,- со злобой бросил Якен, и под оглушительный визг Волдыря полоснул мечом по его возбужденному члену.

В следующую секунду он уже склонился над ней. Он вынул кляп изо рта, давая возможность дышать. 

\- Якен...

Бережно закутав Арью в свою мантию, он поднял ее на руки. 

-Ты в безопасности, милая девочка,- шептал он, но Арья уже не слышала.

Неожиданно она поняла что лежит, покачиваясь на волнах, и смотрит в небо. Над ней светились тысячи звезд, ярко сиял серебряный месяц. Тишину нарушал только шум прибоя. Она пригляделась к звездам повнимательнее, и среди звезд увидела ИХ. Три волка смотрели на нее.

\- Это они,- подумала Арья. Они видят меня, а я их.

Девочка закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя как ее медленно уносит прочь.


	16. Большое сердце

\- Не шевелись. Твои суставы воспалены. Пока опухоль не спадет тебе не стоит вставать.

Арья открыла глаза. Голова кружилась, все вокруг было словно в тумане. Прямо перед собой она увидела Якена и поняла, что лежит в своей постели. Мужчина поднес к ее губам кружку с водой, и она сделала несколько глотков, стараясь не поднимать на него глаз.   
Но она чувствовала на себе его пытливый взгляд.

\- Он изнасиловал тебя?- спокойно спросил он, но в этот раз это было напускное спокойствие.

Она едва заметно помотала головой.

\- Он притронулся к тебе?

Она кивнула, краем глаза наблюдая за ним.

Его голубые глаза потемнели от гнева.

\- Я позаботился о твоих ранах. Они не загноились. С тобой все будет в порядке.

Он замолчал ненадолго, очевидно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать.

\- Знаешь кем был этот старик?- спросил он наконец. Одним из самых могущественных жрецов Тироша. Язвы на его лице не настоящие, с ними он мог не опасаться быть узнанным. Ты помешала ему, дала понять, что знаешь, чем он занимается. Ему пришлось заставить тебя замолчать. Лейф заманил тебя в ловушку в мое отсутствие и получил за это щедрое вознаграждение.

С каждым его словом Арье становилось все хуже и хуже и она опустила взгляд.

\- Твой "друг" был у него на побегушках, выискивал для своего хозяина подходящих мальчиков и девочек. Он тебя продал.

Арья сглотнула, почувствовав ком в горле. 

Тут она заметила, что Якен встал и направился к двери. Она дернулась в попытке ухватить его за руку и вскрикнула от пронзившей ее боли.

\- Не уходи, Якен.

Безликий остановился и посмотрел на нее.

\- Прости.

Она знала, что это ее вина, и не собиралась ничего отрицать. Она корила себя за свою наивность. Она не должна была влезать в дела этого старика. Она не должна была доверяться едва знакомому ей мальчику.

Слез не было, и от этого ей было еще хуже. Стыд и чувство вины сжигали ее изнутри...

\- Это вина человека,- сказал Якен, заставляя ее поднять взгляд. Нельзя принимать маленькую девочку за волка. Некоторым вещам научить нельзя, они приходят с опытом. Девочке не хватило опыта и она доверилась чужаку без вопросов. Не думаю, что она сделает так снова.

Якен бережно сжал ее ладонь в своих. Никогда раньше он не вел себя так чутко по отношению к ней.

\- Волчонок все равно остается волчонком даже если он не по годам умен, силен или храбр.

Арья не отрываясь смотрела на него.

\- Подобное этому больше не повториться. Человек дает клятву.

Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в лоб. Арья на секунду прикрыла глаза, почувствовав его легкое дыхание на своей коже.

\- Мне приснился странный сон,- прошептала она, заглянув ему в глаза. Я была в море, а надо мной светились звезды..

\- Это был не сон. После того, как я забрал тебя, ты была без сознания и бредила, повторяла: Смой это, смой с меня, смой... Снова и снова. Вот почему я пошел с тобой к морю.

Арья внезапно вспомнила чьи-то руки, бережно придерживающие ее. Его руки.

\- Отведи меня туда, просила девочка. Они ждут, отпусти меня. Человек не сделает этого, сказал он. Не отпустит девочку, нет. Не сегодня.

В последние дни Арья не выходила из своей комнаты. Руки постепенно заживали , но в груди по прежнему щемило от боли. Каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, она снова оказывалась в подземелье, в каждом громком звуке ей чудился лязг цепей. Она постоянно что-то читала, занималась, учила новые слова, просматривала карты, в надежде что это поможет ей отвлечься от тягостных воспоминаний.

Ночью она всегда зажигала в спальне свечи, и это помогало ей справиться со страхом.

Но рана на сердце кровоточила, и тоска стала снедать ее, все разрастаясь и разрастаясь, грозясь поглотить ее целиком. Арья понимала, что никогда уже не будет прежней.

\- Милая девочка.

Арья повернулась на голос, и уставилась в темноту, окружавшую ее.

\- Пойдем.

Арья встала. Она была в наряде, который Якен принес ей совсем недавно: черный и облегающий, со множеством застежек и ремешков. Ей так было спокойнее. Якен ждал ее снаружи уже верхом на Сапфирионе. Она забралась в седло и они выехали из города и поскакали по берегу моря. Этой ночью даже дуновение соленого ветра казалось ей особенным, не таким как всегда.

Когда они остановились, по правую руку от них было море, по левую- маленькая оливковая роща. Арья узнала это место- самая крайняя часть острова. Они как-то тренировались здесь. Не смотря на то, что Тирошийцы предпочитали не покидать город, все же иногда случайные путники набредали на них и тогда приходилось искать другое укромное местечко для тренировок.

Девочка отправилась к рощице вслед за Якеном.

Что-то пошевелилось там, за деревьями. Якен обернулся и их взгляды встретились. Секундное колебание, и вот уже протянул ей свой меч.  
Арья удивленно посмотрела на него, но меч взяла. И тут из-за деревьев послышался чей-то стон. Девочка медленно зашагала вперед, оставляя Безликого позади. Пройдя еще немного, она увидела перед собой мужчину. Он висел привязанный за руки к ветке дерева. В груди что-то болезненно сжалось, когда она поняла, что это Волдырь. Он был истощен и измучен, весь в порезах и запекшейся крови. При виде нее его глаза в удивлении расширились

\- Тыыы! Отпусти меня! Я клянусь, я не..

Волна ненависти захлестнула ее с головой, ослепляя. Арья и не помнила, как оказалась так близко, но в следующий момент меч Якена уже торчал у него из груди. Девочка посмотрела ему в глаза, и увидела как жизнь медленно гаснет в них. Она загнала меч еще глубже, провернув в ране, под его жуткие, нечеловеческие вопли.

А потом была тишина. Мертвый мужчина по прежнему болтался на веревках. Арья неожиданно почувствовала его теплую кровь на своих руках, и это привело ее чувство.

Она медленно обернулась и увидела позади себя Якена. Он крепко держал Лейфа, а тот брыкался и пинался, пытаясь вырваться. Но Якен не ослаблял хватки.

Арья рассеянно посмотрела на мальчика.

\- Кира, прошу тебя, помоги мне. Скажи ему, Кира, пожалуйста.

\- Отпусти его,- сказала она.

Якен тут же выпустил парня, и тот понесся по берегу. Арья вскочила на Нувиана и погналась за ним. Ее конь был быстрым и через несколько мгновений они уже поравнялись. В его взгляде светился неприкрытый ужас. Один быстрый взмах меча, и он упал наземь с перерезанным горлом.

Лишь тогда Арья остановила коня и смогла перевести дух. Ее била дрожь. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, и даже не заметила как Якен догнал их и забрал у нее из рук свой меч.

\- Якен,- она позвала его, когда они отдали морю убитых и стояли на берегу.

\- Когда волк превращается в монстра?- спросила она, глядя на темную линию горизонта.

\- Когда он забывает, что он волк,- ответил он. Волк помнит и волк платит по заслугам. Волк защищает детенышей. Волк охотится, убивает обороняясь. Волк уважает других животных, требует только то, что принадлежит ему по праву. И волк никогда не переходит грань.

Якен помолчал немного.

\- А монстр лишь уничтожает. Тратит жизни. Убивает только ради того, чтобы убить. 

\- А что если..

Арья замолчала. Она вдруг осознала, что еще немного, и черная язва окончательно поглотит ее.

\- Что же удерживает волка?

Якен направился к ней. Она лишь слегка запрокинула голову, но не отступила, когда он подошел вплотную. В его глазах она видела свое отражение. Убийца положил руку ей на сердце и она замерла.

\- Девочка боится, что черная бездна поглотит ее?

Арья открыла рот, но не издала ни звука. Каждое казанное им слово удивляло ее все сильнее.

\- Это не бездна. Это рана. Девочку ранили так сильно, что боль обжигает. Смерти ее врагов подобны снегу. Шрамы останутся навсегда, но снег на время притупит боль и спрячет раны.

Якен склонился еще ниже, его длинные волосы щекотали ее лицо. Он коснулся ее шеи губами, прошептав еле слышно: - Волчонка спасет его большое сердце.


	17. Подарок

День выдался жаркий. Горожане спасались от зноя в своих каменных домах, на городских пляжах, а те, кто побогаче отправлялись на набережную. Там через каждые пять шагов стояли скамьи, так что можно было отдыхать и при этом любоваться морем, красиво искрящимся на солнце. 

Арья стояла в самом начале длинной и оживленной улицы, ведущей из центра к городскому порту. Смахнув капли пота со лба, она сощурилась и посмотрела на Якена. Мужчина стоял, прислонившись к колонне, одетый в свободную цвета морской волны мантию. Он смотрел на водяную гладь и несмотря на то, что сегодня море было удивительно красивым, взгляд его оставался угрюмым.

\- Девочка так внимательно разглядывает меня...заметил Якен, не оборачиваясь.

\- Я не...вообще-то, я просто..

Но он уже не слушал.

\- Такой хороший день сегодня!- сказала Арья. Море словно из серебра. 

\- Для меня оно всегда одинаково,- пробормотал он едва слышно, и Арья удивленно приподняла бровь.

\- Помнишь, когда-то давно мы играли в слова?- спросил Якен.

\- Да... хочешь сыграть еще раз?

\- Не совсем. Я хочу, чтобы ты сыграла в мою игру. Игру теней и воображения.

\- Ладно,- согласилась Арья. Что надо делать?

После того, как он объяснил ей, она скрестила руки на груди и несогласно помотала головой.

\- Невозможно.

\- Невозможно?- повторил Якен. Не ожидал услышать это слово из твоих уст.

Арья нахмурилась.

\- Седьмое пекло! Как по твоему я это сделаю?!

\- Хорошо, милая девочка, я объясню еще раз. Я хочу, чтобы ты подошла вон к той знатной леди и подала ей стакан воды. Все довольно просто, разве нет? Веди себя как ни в чем не бывало словно ты все это время была ее служанкой.

\- А как же другие слуги?- недоумевала Арья. Они ведь все поймут, как только увидят меня.

\- Ты удивишься, девочка, как легко можно оставаться незамеченным в толпе.

\- Но..

\- С тобой ничего не случится. Человек поклялся, не так ли? Разве человек давал повод усомниться в себе?

\- Нет, буркнула Арья, натягивая предложенное Якеном платье служанки поверх ее собственного.

Она присмотрелась к женщине. Та сидела на одной из больших деревянных скамей, и смотрела на море. Множество людей в пестрых одеждах сновали туда-сюда по улице. Леди была одета в розовое, а вокруг нее суетилось по меньшей мере семь или восемь девочек. Одни подавали воду, другие фрукты, третьи держали в руках большие опахала.

\- Самое главное- уверенность. Ничего не бойся. Ты играешь роль служанки вон той богатой дамы. С этого момента ты и есть служанка, так что пойди и принеси своей госпоже воды.

Арья не могла себе позволить трусить при Якене и потому медленно пошла вперед. Она медленно приблизилась к кувшину, и наполнила бокал. Две или три девочки окинули ее быстрым взглядом, и тут же отвернулись, потеряв к ней интерес. 

\- Ваша вода, моя госпожа,- тихо сказала она, смотря в пол.

Женщина, слегка повернув голову, несколько секунд молча смотрела на нее, а потом взяла бокал.

\- Спасибо, девочка. Сегодня что-то уж слишком жарко. Очень хочется винограда. Арья подала ей блюдо с сочными зелеными гроздьями, и госпожу обступили девочки с опахалами. Арья проскользнула между ними и скрылась в толпе. Завернув за угол, она стянула платье.

\- Очень хорошо,- похвалил Якен, спрыгнув с низенького парапета, и пошел вперед.

Арья почувствовала, что улыбается.

\- Не думала, что..

\- Не думала, но все равно сумела стать тенью, пускай и не надолго. Это был самый легкий вариант из возможных, но это не столь важно. Главное, ты была тенью.

Улыбка Арьи стала шире.

Они шли по направлению к гавани, где Арья частенько блуждала в одиночестве. Девочка жадно слушала чужие разговоры, россказни моряков и торговцев, в надежде узнать что-нибудь новое о происходящем в Вестеросе. Она любила сидеть здесь, когда Якен надолго исчезал, и ждать его, хотя никогда точно не знала на каком корабле он вернется обратно.

Поглощенная своими мыслями, она и не заметила, как Якен исчез, скрывшись из виду. Он так делал время от времени и она   
была уверена, что без магии тут не обходится. Как же иначе ему это удается?

Она до сих пор не оставила попыток застать его врасплох, но даже когда она была уверена, что красться тише уже просто невозможно, он лишь усмехался и говорил: -- В следующий раз, девочка.

На базаре Арья случайно набрела на прилавок, заваленный спелыми гранатами. Она выбрала самый большой и самый красивый плод. Благо денег у нее было достаточно, с тех пор как пару месяцев назад она вернулась в Драконью Голову. Ей жутко не хотелось этого делать, но в конце концов Якен заставил ее.

\- Если однажды ты не встретишься лицом к лицу со своими страхами, они будут управлять тобой. Если что-то причиняет боль или пугает тебя, то сделай это. Только так ты победишь свой страх, девочка, и никак иначе.

Вернувшись, она не стала заходить в дом, а сразу пошла к стойлу чтобы покормить лошадей. Сапфирион был здесь, значит и Якен уже вернулся. Она действительно нашла мужчину во дворе, тот мыл руки у колодца.

Садилось солнце, сгущались тени, и в красноватых лучах и без того хмурое и усталое лицо Якена казалось совсем мрачным. 

\- Опять пропадал где-то целый день?- усмехнулась она. Будем тренироваться сегодня?

\- Как хочешь.

\- Конечно хочу. Каждую свободную секунду моего времени.

\- Твой энтузиазм достоин восхищения,- покачав головой, пробормотал он устало.

Арья уселась на край колодца и пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Что-то не так?- спросил он слегка раздраженно.

\- Со мной? Ничего. А вот тебя что-то гложет. Даже не пытайся отрицать. Я это прекрасно вижу. И как всегда ты ничего мне расскажешь, верно?

Якен действительно ей ничего не ответил. Арья тяжело вздохнула и достала из-за пазухи гранат.

\- Вот, это тебе.

\- Зачем?

\- Просто так. Я знаю, ты их любишь даже больше чем яблоки. Такие мелочи для меня очень важны, сам знаешь.

Якен взял плод, переводя взгляд с него на Арью и обратно.

\- Подарки не были частью твоей клятвы.

\- Разве это что-то меняет? Я просто хотела отдать его тебе, в этом нет ничего такого. Мне не нужен новый наряд или меч. Это просто подарок, и ничего больше.

Если честно, она немного покривила душой, и Якен наверняка это заметил. 

\- Человек благодарен тебе, девочка,- слегка удивленно сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись.

\- Девочка рада стараться.


	18. На базаре

В этом городе скрывать свое богатство было не принято: яркие одежды и вычурные украшения, толстые животы и надменные лбы, даже взгляд - все кричало о том, что перед тобой не человек, а мешок с золотом.

Один из таких стоял сейчас у прилавка с персиковой наливкой, решая, сколько бутылок ему взять.

-Хочу попробовать вот эту.

Торговец налил ему крохотную рюмочку.

-Лучшая наливка в городе,- сказал он и подал господину бокальчик. Тот отпил и тут же выплюнул все обратно. Отплевываясь, он принялся ругать торговца на чем свет стоит, в то время как маленькая девочка, спрятавшаяся за оливковым деревом неподалеку, зажимала рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

Сделать это было проще простого - стащить бутыль и наполнить ее морской водой. Что и говорить, для ее практики базар подходил просто идеально.

Арья училась изменять внешность с помощью разнообразных нарядов и причесок. С тех пор, как ее волосы отросли, перевоплощаться стало намного удобнее. А ведь она хотела их отрезать. Хорошо, что Якен тогда отговорил ее.

\- С длинными волосами у тебя гораздо больше возможностей,- сказал он.

Иногда он ходил на базар вместе с ней, но не для того, чтобы закупиться на неделю. Они останавливались почти у каждого прилавка, и неважно, что там было: фрукты, овощи, духи, драгоценности, одежда, оружие, травы и специи, амулеты и обереги - Якен непременно находил там что-то нужное. На всем базаре нашлось от силы два- три прилавка, где Якен не сумел отыскать ничего стоящего.

\- Если смешаешь сок этого фрукта и это масло, получится яд, который вызывает галлюцинации.

\- Намажь зубья этого гребня ядом, и подари его своему врагу.

\- Выпивший отвар из этого корня и рыбьей желчи уснет и больше уже не проснется.

\- Свари из этих цветов настой. От него твои глаза поменяют цвет на пару часов.

\- Семена этого плода помогают от простуды.

\- Морская вода станет красной, как кровь, если добавишь в нее эту специю.

Арья потрясла головой. К тому времени, как они покинули базар, она едва помнила половину сказанного.

\- Иногда из сочетания самых безобидных вещей можно получить опасное оружие. Это полезно знать,- сказал мужчина.

\- Но тяжело запомнить,- пробормотала Арья.

Как бы там ни было, с тех пор она принялась экспериментировать самостоятельно: нашла себе местечко за стойлом, и с головой ушла в исследования. Она забывала обо всем, не шла спать часами, так увлекало ее новое занятие. Девочка использовала насекомых, мышей, а иногда и людей, чтобы проверить результаты. Арья научилась делать синюю, красную и зеленую краски и нарисовала синие узоры на своем гнедом, и красные на белой спине Сапфириона.

\- Человек спрашивает, милая девочка,- спросил он однажды, выводя Сапфириона из стойла,- откуда у его лошади красные усы?

Арья рассмеялась.

\- Думала, ему пойдет. Выглядит шикарно, не находишь?

Якен только тяжело вздохнул, и молча стер усы мокрой тряпкой.

После обеда она как обычно прогуливалась по базару, как вдруг на одном из прилавков она увидела нечто такое, отчего сердце бешено застучало в груди. 

\- Это мое!- сказала она торговцу машинально.

Тот посмотрел на нее.

\- Что ты сказала?

\- Это...она не находила слов. Перед ней, на прилавке лежала пряжка от лошадиной уздечки- маленькая, серебряная, с вырезанной в центре волчьей головой. 

\- Откуда это?- спросила она, затаив дыхание.

\- Из сгоревшего замка в Вестеросе,- ответил торговец.

\- Сгоревшего? Но откуда это у вас? Кто дал вам это?

-А тебе какое дело? Ты что, из Вестероса? Сдается мне, ты-то точно знаешь, из какого замка эта вещица.

\- Нет, я.. я прочитала об изображениях волчьей головы в одной из старых книг, и я очень удивилась..

\- Вот и продолжай удивляться. Покупай, или иди своей дорогой. 

Цена была в три раза больше, чем все ее сбережения. Она было попыталась торговаться, но быстро поняла что это бесполезно и побрела домой.

Ей все надоело, ничто не могло отвлечь от тягостных мыслей. Она так и просидела весь день на скамье перед домом, уставившись в одну точку.

Винтерфелл сожжен. Ее дом погиб в огне. Ее братья скорее всего мертвы. Кто остался в живых?! Только они с Сансой? Что если и Санса мертва? Как она может узнать наверняка?

\- Седьмое пекло!

Это был четвертый раз, когда она упала с лошади во время их тренировки, и Якен раздраженно наблюдал за тем, как она поднимается с земли.

\- Кажется, словно ты забыла все, чему я учил тебя все эти месяцы за одну ночь.

Арья даже не посмотрела на него.

\- Я не хочу тренироваться верхом.

Якен спешился, и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

\- Как хочешь...нападай.

Она пробовала дважды, и оба раза неудачно. На третий раз Якену удалось задеть ее бок. Она вскрикнула от боли и закрыла глаза. Якен опустил меч.

\- Это даже хуже, чем в нашу первую тренировку. Человек не понимает.

Арья нахмурилась, молча разминая уставшую руку. Не поднимая глаз, она рассказала ему о произошедшем на рынке.

Якен внимательно слушал, а когда она закончила, медленно кивнул.

\- Я ненавижу себя! Почему я не там? Я хочу наказать их всех, прежде чем это сделает кто-то еще!

\- Теперь человеку все ясно. Девочка злится, она хочет справедливости. Но у нее ничего не выйдет, раз она забывает обо всем, чему ее учили. Девочка должна научиться, как использовать жажду мести себе во благо. Возмездие должно подталкивать тебя вперед, а не наоборот.

Он направил на нее меч, и спросил: - Попробуешь еще раз или пойдем домой?

\- Арья слегка прищурилась, а в следующую секунду их мечи лязгнули, скрестившись. Объятый пламенем Винтерфелл по прежнему возникал перед глазами, но теперь она знала, как этому противостоять. Она отомстит. Но если будет торопится, то умрет раньше, чем успеет сделать что-то стоящее. Она будет ждать столько, сколько нужно. А потом...придет время и волк набросится на свою жертву.

Когда она ударила его, он был настолько удивлен, что даже привычное самообладание на мгновение изменило ему.

\- Ну как, хорошо девочка усвоила урок?- спросила Арья, тяжело дыша.

\- Да, очень даже.

Арья почувствовала себя гораздо лучше, хотя ей ужасно хотелось спать.

Якен не стал бы тренировать ее, если бы не верил в ее силы. Он не стал бы терять время.  
Он верит в нее. Как получилось, что она до сих пор не понимала этого? Якен всегда знал, что она постепенно научится, знал, что когда-нибудь она сумеет отомстить.

Этой ночью Арья спала спокойно, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. А когда проснулась, нашла на своей прикроватной тумбочке то, что она точно туда не клала - маленькую серебряную пряжку с вырезанной посредине волчьей головой.


	19. Менестрель

\- Меня долго не будет, волчонок. Я верю в то, что теперь ты справишься сама.

Арья стояла вместе с Якеном на пирсе, наблюдая как очередной корабль отчаливает от пристани. День выдался на удивление хмурый, солнце спряталось за тучами, с моря дул холодный ветер.

\- Как долго?- спросила она наконец, нахмурившись.

\- Месяц, может два,- ответил мужчина, и она не смогла скрыть своего удивления. -- Два месяца?!

\- Но...Мне то что делать? А как быть с тренировками и всем остальным?

\- Можешь тренироваться сама, пока меня не будет,- спокойно сказал Якен, пристально смотря на нее. Можешь практиковать языки в мое отсутствие. Ты работаешь, значит сумеешь себя прокормить. Будь осторожна, не лезь на рожон. Хотя теперь ты вполне сможешь за себя постоять, волчонок.

И хотя Арья осознавала всю правоту его слов, приятнее они от этого не стали.

\- Я буду одна.

Якен едва заметно покачал головой.

\- Девочка сможет жить в одиночестве. Не долго. И она может общаться с другими людьми.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

\- Но ты же говорил..

\- Это было больше года назад. Ты не знала того, что знаешь сейчас. Ты не повторишь своей ошибки. Теперь ты разбираешься в людях, знаешь, как узнать у них то, что тебе нужно. Не так уж важно, что ты расскажешь им о себе. Мы все равно скоро покинем Тирош.

\- Почему я не могу пойти с тобой, я..

\- Человек отправится один,- отрезал Якен.

\- Ты поклялся не бросать меня...

\- Я и не бросаю, я вернусь за тобой. Даю клятву. От тебя требуется только дождаться меня.

Арья скрепя сердце смирилась и кивнула в знак согласия.

\- Счастливого пути, Якен,- грустно сказала она.

Арья продолжала тренироваться большую часть времени. Скоро она уже не могла понять, почему ей так не хотелось оставаться одной. Времени на друзей у нее все равно не было. Зато она нашла себе новое задание - приручить лошадь Якена до его возвращения. Конь был дикий, и сначала вовсе не подпускал ее к себе. Потом он постепенно стал привыкать к ней, но по прежнему не давал ей оседлать себя.

Когда ей было грустно, она отправлялась на прогулку по набережной. Вечерами там было полно народу. Фокусники, актеры- в общем, было на что посмотреть. Но больше всего ей нравились менестрели. Она с удовольствием слушала истории о королях и королевах древности, предания о драконах и небылицы о морских чудищах и чародействе. 

\- Есть в мире такие чудеса, которых вы и вообразить себе не можете,- начал сказитель, пока люди медленно собирались вокруг него, одни усаживались прямо перед ним на каменную мостовую, другие на низкую каменную ограду неподалеку.

\- Перевоплощения, люди с даром предвиденья, темные чары, люди, меняющие лица..

У Арьи от удивления расширились глаза.

\- Расскажи нам о них!

Менестрель замолчал и уставился на нее,  
люди в толпе с любопытством разглядывали ее. Арья почувствовала, что краснеет.

\- Что ты сказала, девочка? Ты что, знаешь Безликого?

\- Глупый вопрос,- ответила Арья, хмыкнув. Как можно знать человека, если он постоянно меняет лица?

Старик рассмеялся.

\- Что правда, то правда.

\- Расскажи нам о безликих. Мой папа часто пугал меня ими, но я никогда толком не понимала о чем он.

Все внимание было снова сосредоточено на рассказчике.

\- Безликие- это древний орден наемных убийц. Они хранят свои секреты... Цена настолько высока, что даже короли не всегда могут себе позволить их услуги. Безликие верят в одного бога, таящегося под разными обличьями, имя которого - смерть. Они учатся так усердно и так долго, что нет такого человека, неважно мужчина это или женщина, которого они не смогли бы выследить и убить.

\- Но кто они? Рабы или свободные люди?

\- Они становятся членами ордена по своей воле. Но чтобы доказать, что они этого достойны, они должны пройти испытания, настолько сложные, что большинство погибает уже на первом. Впрочем, в награду им даются такие способности, о которых простой смертный может только мечтать. 

\- И что за способности?

\- Они могут менять свое лицо по желанию. Старятся они медленнее, чем мы. К тому времени, как их обучение подходит к концу, они становятся настолько опасны, что не имеют себе равных. Но...всему есть цена.

\- Цена?- спросила Арья.

Старик кивнул.

-Всегда есть цена, маленькая девочка. В обмен на их способности, они должны целиком и полностью посвятить себя ордену. Ни семьи, ни детей, ни дома. 

Поскольку они так опасны, орден тщательно следит за ними. Если несколько таких объединятся, их будет невозможно остановить. 

Они ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны покидать орден.

Если они ослушаются, то наказание одно- смерть, и возможности вернуться назад нет. Так что они или свободные рабы, или порабощенные свободные, как тебе больше нравится.

Менестрель на секунду замолчал и облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Говорят, что они продают душу за возможность изменять внешность. Говорят еще, будто они нелюди, никто, поскольку забывают себя и свои настоящие лица.

Арья потрясла головой. От этой истории на сердце у нее было неспокойно.

\- Но кто захочет такой жизни, ведь в ней нет места радости и счастью?!

\- Безликие не ищут счастья, в этот орден вступают те, кому больше нечего терять.

\- Они хотят силы. И они ее получают, отдавая себя ордену навечно. Если они предадут орден, то у них и вовсе ничего не останется.  
Но,- повысил голос сказитель ,- этого никогда не случится. Безликие служат верой и правдой, они не могут предать. Они свободны от людских слабостей, ибо у них нет сердец.

За всю ночь Арья ни разу не сомкнула глаз. Она лежала, уставившись в потолок, раз за разом прокручивая в голове рассказ. Одна единственная мысль не давала ей покоя. Почему? Почему она? Почему он бросил все, что имел, ради нее?


	20. Отсутствие

Прошел месяц, за ним еще один и еще, а Якен все не возвращался. Арья изо всех сил старалась не думать о плохом. Пусть он опаздывает, но он обязательно за ней вернется, он обещал..

Но и четвертый месяц подошел к концу, а он так и не появился. Арья больше не могла справляться со своими страхами. Тревога овладела ею, тысячи вопросов роились в голове, не оставляя ни на мгновение.

Теперь она ходила в порт каждый вечер и смотрела на причаливающие суда. Его не было ни на одном из них. Она знала о происходящем в Вестеросе и Эссосе, слышала о Дейнерис Таргариен и ее драконах, о роскошной королевской свадьбе Маргери Тирелл и Джоффри Баратеона. Люди в Драконьей Голове с одинаковой охотой обсуждали предательство Грейджоев и брак Сансы и Тириона.

Но что она могла узнать о Безликом?

\- Извините, но не слышали ли вы случайно о человеке, который выглядит как тысячи других, и у которого множество имен?

В тот вечер Арья прогуливалась по набережной. Солоноватый морской ветер помогал ей собраться с мыслями и дарил приятное чувство спокойствия. Она остановилась и стала наблюдать за тем, как солнце тонет в море, исчезая за линией горизонта.

Почему он бросил все ради нее? Что ему это дало? Что на самом деле ему нужно?

\- Шаги девочки подобны дуновению ветра, но человек все же слышит их.

\- Ладно, ладно! Скажи свое любимое: В следующий раз, в следующий раз. Этого будет достаточно.

\- Кажется, я слишком часто говорю это тебе,- заметил Якен, проходя мимо ее укрытия в дом.

В этот раз она спряталась за стойлом, но и эта попытка с треском провалилась.

\- Как девочка провела день?- спросил он, кажется в этот раз ему действительно было интересно.

\- Неплохо. Занималась, ходила за лошадьми, отмывала блевотину. Неплохо.

\- Хорошо,- ответил Якен, которого очевидно развеселила ее ирония. Человек знал, что когда-нибудь ты найдешь в этих занятиях особую прелесть.

\- Ты был прав, не могу дождаться продолжения,- согласилась Арья, ухмыльнувшись.

\- А как прошел твой день?- спросила девочка, усаживаясь на край колодца.

\- Тоже неплохо.

\- Должно быть, ты убил кучу народа, или украл королевские регалии. Или все сразу.

\- Разумеется я этого не делал,- возразил Якен, и Арья скорчила ему рожицу.

\- Знаешь, из-за твоих недомолвок я начинаю придумывать себе всякое... У меня уже есть одна очень интересная теория! Допустим, ты говоришь, что отправляешься на какое-то сверх важное задание, а на самом деле идешь прямиком в Розовую Ракушку.

Розовой Ракушкой назывался самый большой бордель Тироша. 

Якен с кислой миной уставился на нее, и Арья в ответ только развела руками.

\- А откуда мне знать, чем ты занят?

\- Я не пойду в Розовую Ракушку, даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь,- заметил он.

Арья рассмеялась.

\- Почему? Две сотни мужчин, заглядывающих туда ежедневно, с тобой бы не согласились. Только не говори, что нет хотя бы одной девушки, которая бы тебе нравилась?

Выражение его лица заставило Арью рассмеяться вновь.

\- Тогда может мужчины?- спросила она, изображая саму невинность.

Якен криво усмехнулся.

\- Девочка слишком долго была одна,- сказал он тихо. Арья только вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда он вдруг быстро ухватил ее и перевернул вверх тормашками. 

\- Смеешься значит,- дразнясь, сказал Якен, держа ее за ногу. Может мне подвесить тебя так к дверному косяку?

-О нет, ты не сделаешь этого,- ухмылка Арьи стала еще шире. Я ведь отомщу тебе!

\- Уверен, что так ты и сделаешь, но только если я отпущу тебя,- съехидничал мужчина, но все же отпустил ее.

Арья тут же вскочила на ноги, и от такой поспешности у нее слегка закружилась голова. Улыбка Якена смягчилась, и он убрал волосы с ее лба.

Солнце уже почти село. Якен ей нравился именно таким: умиротворенным и расслабленным, совсем как в тот вечер.

Вздохнув, она отправилась на работу. Эта смена казалась ей длиннее прочих. Все ее раздражало. Она проработала здесь достаточно, чтобы знать все о привычках и предпочтениях любого из завсегдатаев. Все жесты, улыбки- все это было знакомо до боли. Она знала, что скрывается за всем этим, знала, что люди в большинстве своем воображалы и жулики. 

Если это и был тот самый урок, который ей надлежало усвоить, то он ей совсем не понравился.

После работы она зашла за Итой, и они вместе отправились ко Дворцу Луны. Там, ночью на площади должно было состоятся представление знаменитых огненных плясуний. 

Их с Итой дружба началась с того, что на базаре та сунула Арье несколько яблок просто так, в подарок, пока ее мать не видела. После этого они часто встречались, гуляли вместе. Несмотря на то, что ничего серьезного они никогда не обсуждали, Волчонку все равно нравились их разговоры.

На площади перед дворцом уже была тьма народу, казалось словно весь город собрался здесь. Послышался барабанный бой и заиграли незнакомые девочке инструменты. Двадцать женщин внезапно появились на сцене, все высокие и стройные, с длинными черными волосами, в откровенных нарядах.

Они начали танцевать, и никто не мог отвести от них взгляда- ни мужчины, ни женщины. Даже Арья смотрела как завороженная, чувствуя какой-то странное волнение. И совершенно новая мысль родилась в ее мозгу. Странная, тревожная мысль.

Должно быть, именно поэтому эти плясуньи так популярны. Именно из-за того, что умели вызывать у людей такие видения. 

Арья испугалась своих чувств. Это все так на нее не похоже. Она никогда не хотела этого. У нее всегда было к чему стремится, помимо этого.

Так почему же, Иные ее забери, она не могла выкинуть это из головы?! Почему именно Его образ стоял у нее перед глазами?!


	21. Сама по себе

глава 21- Сама по себе

\- Ты действительно не любишь море, да?

\- А должен?

\- Нет...просто другим оно нравится...

Арья вышла из воды на песчаный берег. Якен ждал ее, сидя на камне неподалеку. Он больше не закрывал глаза, а просто сидел отвернувшись, пока она не оденется.

\- Я не такой как другие.

\- И какой же ты?- полюбопытствовала она.

Якен искоса посмотрел на нее.

\- Я никто, кажется, я уже отвечал на этот вопрос.

\- Если ты никто, то с кем же я разговариваю? С Якеном Х`гаром или с тобой? По любому получится либо первое либо второе, ведь с кем-то я разговариваю!

\- Девочка атакует своими речами.

\- Девочка просто спрашивает,- возразила Арья усаживаясь подле него на песок. Потому что хочет знать.

\- Это словно рисунок на песке, который будет смыт волной. Словно новое платье, перекроенное из старого. Словно ваза, которую можно расписывать раз за разом, чтобы все время создавать новую.

\- Но,- продолжила Арья, обдумывая его слова.  
\- А как же твоя память? Твое сердце? Они остаются прежними?

Якен молчал, избегая смотреть на нее. 

Наверное, он сам не знает, - подумала Арья.

\- Если избавиться от масок, то кем ты станешь? Явно не никем, ведь не можешь же ты просто раствориться в воздухе! Так кем же?

Но Якен уже выслушал достаточно. Он поднялся, его взгляд стал холодным и отчужденным.

\- Больше практики и меньше болтовни,- сказал он.

Вечером 2178 дня в Тироше Арья работала как обычно: обслуживала клиентов, драила полы, игнорируя вопли пьянчуг и их шлюх.  
Она поднималась с пола, чтобы вылить грязную воду, как вдруг врезалась в бородатого мужчину.

\- Разуй глаза, девчонка,- гаркнул он.

Арья сердито посмотрела на него и пошла прочь, чувствуя на себе его взгляд. Ей это совсем не понравилось.

Весь остаток смены она то и дело ловила на себе его взгляды, и потому очень обрадовалась когда наконец пришло время уходить.

Она бежала всю дорогу до дома. Ворвавшись во двор, она тут же закрыла за собой ворота. Но не успела она сделать и пары шагов, как вдруг услышала его голос из-за ворот.

\- Как тебя зовут, девочка?

Арья молчала.

\- Лучше скажи, пока я не сделал ужасной ошибки.

\- Мое имя Кира,- тут же отозвалась девочка.

\- О...Понимаю...И когда же ты успела сменить имя, Арья Старк?

От удивления Арья широко открыла глаза, ее дыхание сбилось.

\- Позволишь войти?

\- Ты один?

\- Да.. пока что.

Арья замерла, прислушиваясь. Действительно, она не услышала ничего кроме его сопения, так что открыла ворота и пустила во двор.

Теперь то она смогла разглядеть его получше. Пьяный и толстый, с залысиной и распухшими от артрита суставами. Она не могла вспомнить его, но, очевидно, у мужчины память была получше. 

\- Откуда..

\- Я был в свите Роберта Баратеона во время его поездки на Север. Я хорошо помню Винтерфелл, и всех детей Неда Старка. Включая тебя, Арья.

Девочка прищурилась.

\- Чего тебе от меня надо?

Он склонил голову на бок, и в его глазах она увидела жадный блеск.

-Думаю, ты знаешь сколько стоит твоя голова. Ты настоящее сокровище.

Незнакомец оглядел ее с ног до головы и удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- И ты выросла! Я помню тебя как маленького надоедливого ребенка, играющего с оружием.

\- Играю до сих пор, - заметила Арья, и мужчина хмыкнул.

\- Так...Кажется, ты тут совсем одна, я прав? Вот мой план: сейчас садимся на любой корабль до Вестероса, а там уж я доставлю тебя в Королевскую Гавань.

Арья не проронила ни слова, в голове все смешалось.

\- Надеюсь, ты не думаешь о сопротивлении! Может я уже не молод, но все еще смогу справится с девчонкой вроде тебя.

Он наклонился к ней.

\- И кто знает, может мы найдем занятие, которое подойдет нам обоим? Что думаешь?

С этими словами он схватил ее за руку и крепко сжал, притягивая к себе. Другую руку он положил ей на грудь.

От ненависти потемнело в глазах. Арья ударила толстяка по колену, и тот вскрикнул от боли. Во мгновение ока она выхватила нож, и прежде чем мужчина успел сообразить, в чем дело, лезвие уже глубоко погрузилось в его шею.

Бородатый незнакомец упал на землю, захлебываясь кровью, изо всех сил стараясь зажать руками рану на шее.

\- Я только что нашла такое,- сказала Арья, склонившись к нему. Боюсь только тебе не очень понравилось.

Взгромоздив труп на лошадь, под покровом ночи она вышла из города, решив выкинуть труп в море. Когда дело было сделано, девочка уселась на песок и стала смотреть на восходящее солнце.

Вот это совпадение: человек, который ее знает, оказывается в том самом пабе, где она работает! Подумать только! Как сильно в реальной жизни все мы зависим от случайностей и совпадений. Если бы этот человек оказался там на раньше, она вряд ли смогла защитить себя.

А что если он успел рассказать кому-то? Может, дома ее поджидают вдесятером? Их всех ей точно не одолеть. Но что еще остается? Остаться у моря и ждать? Жить на улице и простить милостыню?

Тяжело вздохнув, Арья опустила голову. 

Что если он решил бросить ее? Или погиб? Может, кто-то заплатил ему за предательство?

Вернется ли он?


	22. Женщина

Смешанные тренировки были ее любимыми и, по совместительству, самыми сложными. Такие тренировки совмещали бой в рукопашную, на мечах, скачки на лошадях и стрельбу из лука, выматывали они в два раза сильнее, чем обычные.

\- Слишком медленно!

Арья нахмурилась, и заставила себя двигаться быстрее. Она постаралась блокировать его удар и застонала, когда ему удалось обойти ее блок и обезоружить. Меч упал на песок. Арья заметила тень улыбки на его лице и , зарычав, бросилась на него.

\- Бей сильнее,- сказал Якен. Он смотрел ей в глаза почти все это время, и движения его были стремительными, как и прежде. Сегодня он был весь в черном, и разглядеть его в такой темноте стало в разы труднее. 

Девочка замахнулась, но он схватил ее за запястье. Она ловко вывернулась, и ударила его локтем.

\- Хорошо.

Арья запыхалась, пот стекал по ее лицу. Она видела как мерцают в лунном свете его глаза, и слышала громкий стук своего сердца.

\- Все еще слишком медленно,- укорил Якен, легко блокируя ее очередной выпад. Но Арья просто не могла заставить себя двигаться быстрее. Она почувствовала слабость, в ушах звенело. 

\- Слева,-

Он ударил ее и Арья коротко вскрикнула от боли. Силуэт стоящего перед ней мужчины стал расплываться. Веки стали такими тяжелыми, глаза сами закрывались. Волчонок потерла их, пытаясь прийти в себя. Она заметила, что Якен замер и не сводит с нее взгляда. Даже глотать было тяжело.

\- Я чувствую себя так странно, Якен..

\- Устала?

Арья кивнула, но на самом деле ей казалось, что она вот-вот упадет без сознания. Наверняка ее лицо ее выдало, потому что Якен даже не сыронизировал в своей обычной манере. 

\- Достаточно на сегодня. Девочке надо отдохнуть,- сказал он заботливо.

Она вновь кивнула, сейчас ей было не до споров.

В ту ночь ей снились кошмары, наполненные говорящими драконами, странными кораблями, черной водой, подземельями, звоном цепей и вкрадчивым шепотом Якена.

Она проснулась очень рано и почему-то почувствовала себя еще хуже, чем накануне. 

Арья уселась на кровати и тяжело вздохнула.  
Внезапно она что-то почувствовала, что-то странное..

\- Ой, нет, я? Нет..

Она резко откинула одеяло в сторону и ее глаза в ужасе расширились.

Кровь?!?

\- Нееет..- прошептала она. 

Лунная кровь. Когда-то давно мать что-то говорила ей об этом, но что? И что ей теперь делать?

В дверь постучали.

\- Да?- крикнула она.

\- Девочка встала?

\- Нет! В смысле, да..

Арья прикусила нижнюю губу. Она с большей готовностью сразилась бы с десятком морских чудовищ, чем объяснила бы Якену в чем дело.

Она медленно подошла к двери, но открывать не стала.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Я? Есть кое-что, это.. ну, это обычно... случается... с девушками... моего возраста,- Наконец промямлила она, сгорая от стыда.

\- Я так и думал,- ответил Якен спокойно. Мать что-нибудь говорила тебе об этом?

\- Да, кажется. Но я не помню, вот в чем проблема,- пробормотала девушка.

\- Есть кое-кто, кто может помочь.

\- Кто?

\- Твоя гостья, - ответил он, и Арья приподняла бровь, услышав как Карин просит ее отпереть дверь.

Секунду поколебавшись, Арья наконец распахнула дверь, и успела заметить лишь краюшек его мантии.

\- Привет, Брин, могу я присесть?- спросила Карин. Она была их домовладелицей и просто хорошей женщиной, уже в годах, но ее волосы еще не тронула седина, а фигура не утратила своей стройности.

Арья кивнула, и гостья уселась за стол.

\- Твой отец попросил меня поговорить с тобой.

Арья кивнула в ответ.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Четырнадцать лет, семь месяцев и три дня.

\- Обычный возраст,- заметила Карин и принялась объяснять ей что к чему. Арье не пришлось по нраву то, что она услышала, не говоря уж о боли внизу живота, которую ей теперь придется терпеть до конца жизни.  
\- И если ты захочешь ребенка, то лунная неделя не самое подходящее для этого время,- подытожила добрая женщина.

Арья уставилась на нее.

\- Что?

\- Теперь ты можешь выносить и родить ребенка.

\- Я не хочу никаких детей,- сказала Арья, нахмурившись. Они все время плачут и они грязные и надоедливые, надо все время приглядывать за ними..

Карин рассмеялась.

\- Я думаю, твой отец мог бы добавить к этому списку еще кое-что.

\- Он не смог бы, потому что.. 

Арья внезапно замолкла и отвела взгляд.

\- Как я и предполагала. Он ведь не твой отец, верно? Нет, нет, вы точно не отец и дочь! Меня не волнует, Брин, почему вы притворяетесь. Главное, что вы действительно заботитесь друг о друге.

\- Как ты поняла это?

\- Ты так на него смотришь... Я повидала на своем веку дочерей, которые любили и уважали своих отцов, но в твоем взгляде есть нечто большее, что было у них.

Арья очень удивилась, когда Карин встала и пошла к двери.

\- А ты случайно не заметила,- спросила она, прочистив горло,- как он смотрит на меня?

Карин пристально посмотрела на нее через плечо.

Неужели меня видно насквозь?- ужаснулась она.

\- Я думаю,- ответила женщина,- он прекрасно осознает, что ты до этой поры была маленькой девочкой.

\- Была? Я до сих пор она и есть!- воскликнула Арья.

\- Теперь ты женщина, Брин,- ответила ей гостья с едва заметной улыбкой.

Как только дверь за Корин захлопнулась, Арья плюхнулась на кровать, пытаясь осмыслить все услышанное.

Несколькими часами позже, когда Арья чистила лошадей, Якен тихо вошел и встал у нее за спиной.

\- Девочка поговорила с Карин?- спросил он, и Арья не оборачиваясь кивнула.

\- Узнала она все что нужно?

\- О,да!- сказала Арья с легкой улыбкой, поглаживая спину Сапфириона.

\- Хорошо,- сказал Якен и пошел прочь.

\- Якен?

\- Да?

Она подошла к нему, смотря ему в глаза. 

\- Спасибо тебе,- сказала она и поцеловала его в щеку.


	23. Верь мне

\- Это и вправду я?- изумилась Арья. Она точно должна смотреться в зеркало чаще, иначе и вовсе перестанет себя узнавать. 

Было уже очень поздно, Арья только что вернулась домой с очередной тренировки. Сегодня она решила наконец лечь и выспаться. В последнее время ей редко удавалось отдохнуть как следует, и она спала урывками, в свободные от работы часы.

Зеркальце обнаружилось в ее спальне. Раньше Арья им не пользовалась, она даже не знала о его существовании. В то вечер она не сразу поняла что видит свое собственное отражение. Глаза остались прежними, лицо еще вытянулось, загара почти не было, несмотря на палящее Тирошийское солнце. Волосы отросли неровно и еще больше стали напоминать воронье гнездо. Она открыла рот и посмотрела на свои зубы: белоснежные и острые. 

\- Я действительно похожа на волка,- подумала девочка.  
\- Я хочу быть волком когда вырасту!  
\- Волком?- переспросил отец. Почему?  
\- Волк сильный. И дикий. Его все боятся.  
\- Но волк одинок,- сказал отец, укладывая ее в кровать. Арья посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Но ведь он свободен, отец. Волк может делать все, что ему вздумается.  
\- А ты разве нет, дочь моя?- спросил он с грустной улыбкой.  
Арья покачала головой.  
\- Нет, и ты знаешь это. Когда я вырасту, ты выдашь меня замуж.  
Отец нахмурился.  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что сделаю это.  
\- Но ты никогда и не говорил, что не сделаешь!  
\- Можешь пообещать мне, что когда я стану старше, то буду сама решать свою судьбу?!

Отец молча гладил ее по голове.

\- Отец?!  
\- Я хочу только самого лучшего для тебя, Арья. Я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя был хороший муж, земли, которыми ты будешь править, леса, в которых ты будешь охотиться...Я обещаю сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты была счастлива. Ты всегда можешь прийти и поговорить со мной, и без этого разговора решение не будет принято. Я не говорю, что всегда буду поступать по- твоему, но и игнорировать тебя не стану.

Он поцеловал ее в лоб.

\- Ты и есть волк, милая,- прошептал он ей едва слышно.

Арья открыла глаза и крепко задумалась. Как же она скучала по своему отцу! Если бы он только знал, что происходит...Может быть оно и к лучшему, что ему не довелось увидеть всего этого. Ее все устраивало, но это было вовсе не то будущее , которого Нед Старк желал для своей дочери: она скрывает свое имя, король хочет ее смерти, не было ни замка, ни земель, ни лесов, ни мужа..

\- Что девочка увидела в зеркале?

Арья широко распахнула глаза от удивления. Она увидела его в отражении, стоящего в дверях.

\- Якен!

Она резко повернулась и спрыгнув со стула побежала к нему. В первую секунду радость заслонила все другие чувства, но в следующую секунду злость пробудилась в ней, и она ринулась к нему, сощурив глаза.

\- Где ты был? Где? Скажи! Скажи мне!

Никогда прежде она не чувствовала так много сразу.

Арья грубо трясла его, а он не сопротивлялся.

Наконец она сама отпустила и отошла на шаг, чтобы заглянуть мужчине в глаза. Как давно она этого не делала!

\- Я думала..

\- Я знаю,- ответил Якен спокойно. Возникли сложности.

Секунду они молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга, а потом он жестом позвал девочку за собой.

Ночь выдалась теплая, и они уселись во внутреннем дворике. Якен прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза, пока Арья сбегала в дом за стаканом вина и оставшейся едой.

\- Ты в порядке?- спросила она, и Безликий едва заметно кивнул. Но, несмотря на усталость, он внимательно выслушал рассказ про узнавшего ее мужчину.

\- Ты все сделала правильно, но мы все равно должны уехать отсюда.

\- Хорошо, а куда?

\- Никуда,- ответил Якен, потягивая вино. Для нас не существует безопасного места. Мы нигде не сможем задержаться надолго, пока твое обучение не будет завершено.  
\- А потом что?

\- А потом мы разделимся, милая девочка. 

Арья вдруг поняла, что это последнее из того, что она хотела бы от него услышать.

\- Многие в Вестеросе хотят твоей смерти, хотят посадить тебя на цепь, Волчонок. Некоторые даже нанимают Безликих, чтобы сделать это.

Арья посмотрела ему в глаза. Внезапно ее озарило.

\- Тебя наняли убить меня? Кто?

\- Женщина, утверждающая, что может видеть будущее. Вероятно, увиденная ею твоя дальнейшая судьба не слишком ее устраивала.

Арья уставилась на него.

\- А что, что она видела?

\- Она не сказала мне.

Арья несколько минут молчала, обдумывая услышанное.

\- Это то самое соглашение, которое ты разорвал, да?

Она пристально посмотрела на него. 

\- Скажи мне!

\- Человек нарушил сделку и убил другого, которого наняли вместо него.

Арья сидела неподвижно, молчала, погруженная в свои раздумья. С одной стороны он сам признался ей в том, что должен был убить ее, а с другой... Арья опустила взгляд. Неожиданно Якен наклонился к ней.

\- Человек никогда не навредит тебе,- сказал он тихо, и Арья потерялась под его пристальным взглядом.

\- Он поклялся в этом. Он нарушил соглашение, потому что понял, что выполнить его не сможет.

Якен взял ее лицо в ладони, и Арья от удивления приоткрыла рот, а сердце ее забилось чаще.

\- Ты веришь мне?- спросил он.

А у Арьи сил хватило только на слабый кивок. Очевидно, что этого было достаточно. Якен улыбнулся и медленно поднялся.

\- Хорошо. Вставай, волчонок, время тренировки.


	24. Решения

\- Эй, девочка, почему ты сидишь здесь, в одиночестве? Сегодня не самый погожий денек.  
Арья сидела на маленькой скамеечке у самого борта корабля, с головой завернувшись в одеяло.  
День действительно выдался холодный, моросил дождик, с порывами ветра до Арьи долетали брызги соленой морской воды.

\- Так почему ты здесь, одна одинешенька?

Чуть высунувшись из своего кокона Арья исподлобья уставилась на вынужденного собеседника.

Это был молодой парень, всего на 5-7 лет старше, худой блондин с голубыми глазами.

\- Не твое дело,- бросила она.

Но незнакомец только подошел ближе, пропустив мимо ушей ее последнюю реплику.

\- Я Куорен, а как твое имя?

\- Ива. 

Куорен не сводил с нее глаз. 

\- Я могу помочь, знаешь, это ведь небезопасно для такой молодой особы путешествовать в одиночестве.

Арья приподняла бровь, но промолчала, наслаждаясь происходящим.

\- Почему ты решил, что мне нужна помощь?- спросила она наконец.

Куорен в замешательстве пожал плечами.

\- Ты молода, и ты одна, очевидно потерялась, и ну, понимаешь, все таки ты девушка...протянул он, почесывая в затылке.

Арья почувствовала, что расплывается в улыбке. Она аккуратно потянулась к рукоятке кинжала, спрятанного под одеялом, при этом стараясь выглядеть невозмутимой.

Тем временем, Куорен подходил все ближе, нахально улыбаясь. 

Но несмотря на это, в целом он не казался таким уж неприятным, да и по поведению становилось ясно, что он честный малый.

\- Давай спустимся вниз, там теплее,- сказал Куорен и взял ее за руку.

В ту же секунду Арья затаила дыхание, пальцы замерли на рукоятке кинжала.

\- Аргати, Ива.

Арья закатила глаза, фыркнула, но рукоятку отпустила. Куорен развернулся, удивленный внезапным вмешательством.

Якен стоял напротив, он словно появился из ниоткуда, бесшумный, как призрак.

Внешне он был спокоен, но в его голубых глазах Арья увидела раздражение.

\- А ты кто такой?- Спросил Куорен.

\- Я спутник этой девушки. Он был весь в черном, его мантия развевалась на ветру. Арья успела заметить тот самый миг, когда Куорен наконец осознал, что Якен гораздо выше, и наверняка, гораздо сильнее. 

\- Я думал...она одна..

Якен хмыкнул.

\- Даже если и так, поверь мне, парень, тебе лучше ее не трогать.

Куорен было рассмеялся, но что-то в глазах девушки заставило его испугаться еще сильнее.

Когда Куорен удалился, Якен встал рядом с Арьей, облокотившись на борт.

\- Привлекать лишнее внимание совершенно ни к чему.

\- Зачем ты его вспугнул? Я могла бы славно повеселиться.

\- Это был молодой человек, примерно твоего возраста, по-моему, довольно хорош собой, предлагающий тебе свою помощь... А все твои мысли лишь об острие кинжала у его горла.

Арья молчала. Она была совершенно не в настроении объяснять, как ей неприятна сама мысль о мужских прикосновениях.

Она допускала, что возможно так не должно быть, но предпочитала не замечать этого, вместо попыток все исправить.

\- Почему тебя это волнует?

Якен не ответил. Через какое-то время Арья постепенно начала остывать. Конечно, она знала, что он приглядывает за ней. И если быть откровенной, то ей это нравилось.

Им пришлось покинуть Пентос три дня назад. Арье нравился этот город. Она поднаторела в изучении местного наречия, и в стрельбе из лука. Упражнялась она на пустынных пляжах, стреляя в чаек. Нравилось ей и море, а еще плавать и нырять. Девушка научилась надолго задерживать дыхание под водой, нырять на большую глубину.

Эти умения помогали ей ловить редких и дорогих рыб, которых она потом продавала на базаре.

Якен учил ее как слиться с толпой; как слушать чужие разговоры и оставаться при этом в тени; как уйти незамеченным.

Арья по прежнему варила снадобья, настои, яды, и другие полезные штуки.

Успехи появились и в обращении с мечом, и в рукопашном бое, но не настолько большие, чтобы Якен разрешил ей снять повязку с глаз.

"Девочка все еще чересчур рассчитывает на свое зрение. Но что если кто-то ослепит ее? Завяжет глаза? Обычная девочка окажется беззащитной, но не эта. Эта будет знать, что делать."

В пустыне, неподалеку от Пентоса, Арья обнаружила маленькую зеленую ящерку. Вскоре ей стало ясно, что ящерица очень пугливая, убегает при малейшем намеке на ее приближение. Девушка решила во что бы то ни стало научится ходить так тихо, как только это возможно, и поймать ящерицу. На это ушел почти месяц, но у нее получилось.

Ящерка получила имя Мий, что по- пентосски означает победа.

Теперь к ее обычным тренировкам прибавилась еще одна, но Арья наслаждалась ей от души. Якен обучал ее обращению с лошадью, объяснял как сделать Нувиана ценным орудием в бою. Арья ликовала, ведь ее питомец обладал всеми необходимыми задатками, и к тому же присутствие Нувиана было ее личной заслугой.   
Якен думал что ее конь на корабле будет мешать, в отличие от Сапфириона, и хотел оставить его в Тироше. Но Арье это совсем не понравилось.

\- Ну уж нет, Якен. Это моя лошадь! Я дала ему имя, тренировала его, он подчиняется мне, каждому моему слову. Смотри: 

\- Нувиан, Деси`грэ!

Нувиан припал на одно колено.

\- Византи!

Лошадь встала на дыбы. Арья похлопала его по шее и выжидающе посмотрела на Якена.

\- Нувиан отправится со мной.

Якен смотрел на нее с привычной смесью раздражения и удивления, которая выражалась в типичной для него ехидной усмешке. Наконец он закатил глаза, и фыркнул. 

Арья поняла, что победа осталась за ней.

\- Не сумеешь усмирить его на корабле, он останется, и платить за него будешь из своих денег.

Арья только ухмыльнулась. Ей нравилось самой принимать решения, и кажется Якен не был против.


	25. Следуй за мной

Арья кралась во мраке ночи.  
Она слышала море, шумевшее неподалеку, вдыхала его соленый запах. Остров Гиз был маленьким, портовый городок был ничем по сравнению с оживленным Тирошем или Пентосом. Даже ночью тут царила тишина и покой. Их корабль причалил сюда всего на один день, чтобы пополнить запасы провизии.  
Она шла вдоль по каменистому берегу, о который с шумом разбивались морские волны.   
\- Надвигается буря...

Арья остановилась, различив его силуэт неподалеку. 

\- Девочка следовала за мной?

\- Да, - сказала Арья. Про себя она отметила, что Якен снова стал вести себя странно: почти не разговаривал и проводил много времени в одиночестве. Она могла бы оставить все как есть, как делала раньше, но вместо этого решила поступить по другому. Может быть потому, что в этот раз она действительно переживала, а может и без достаточных на то оснований. 

\- Человек думал позволить тебе отдохнуть,- сказал Якен, очевидно намекая на трудности, с которыми девушка столкнулась на корабле. Арья нахмурилась. Если кто-нибудь посмел бы заикнуться, что она будет мучится от морской болезни, то она бы быстро избавилась от этого кого-нибудь с помощью своего кровожадного лютоволка. За исключением того факта, что этот кто-то был абсолютно прав. Арью рвало большую часть пути, и хотя девушка старательно делала вид, что ей все нипочем, Якена ей обмануть не удалось.

\- Не хочешь рассказать мне, о чем думаешь? Спросила Арья тихо.

Якен чуть развернулся, и теперь ей был виден его профиль. 

\- О том, что давно ушло и было забыто.

\- О чем именно?

\- О древнем настолько, что кажется будто этого и не было вовсе.

Арья на миг замолчала.

\- Это и есть причина твоей грусти? -полюбопытствовала она. 

Когда он не ответил, девушка спросила снова:- Можешь рассказать мне об этом?

\- Может быть однажды, милая девочка...сказал мужчина.

\- Я это запомню, Якен. Я смогу вынудить тебя сдержать слово.

Она увидела как он усмехнулся.

\- Сможешь?

\- Конечно! Ты что, не знаешь на что я способна?

\- Знаю...ответил он тихо.

\- А я вот не могу сказать того же о тебе.

Якен слегка покачал головой. 

\- Ты знаешь гораздо больше, чем думаешь, пробормотал он, глядя на темное небо.

\- Буря налетит через несколько минут.

\- Несколько минут...звучит неплохо,- подметила Арья. Он повернулся к ней, и девушка посмотрела ему в глаза. Его губы растянулись в привычной усмешке и Арья почувствовала, что отвечает ему тем же.

Якен подошел вплотную и встал позади.

\- О нет, только не это, снова...расстроено сказала Арья. Она слышала, как он хмыкнул.

\- Наберись терпения, милая девочка, придет время, и ты с благодарностью вспомнишь об этом.

\- Надеюсь, так и будет... проговорила она, пока он завязывал ей глаза куском ткани.

Арье показалось, будто опустили занавес. Когда ее глаза были завязаны, она слышала лучше раза в два. Было слышно, как мужчина переместился влево, как хлопают на ветру полы его мантии, и как его рука опустилась на рукоять меча.

\- Давай,- выдохнул он. Она развернулась молниеносно, блокировав его удар. Девушка пригнулась, отступила на шаг назад и их мечи снова скрестились. Он был очень близко, настолько что пряди его волос коснулись ее лица.

Они продолжали идти по берегу вглубь острова. Арья шла на звук его шагов, по песку и камням. Она не пропустила ни одного его выпада. Слышно было, как его клинок со свистом рассекает воздух во время боя. 

Тень улыбки все это время не сходила у нее с губ, кровь бурлила в жилах от возбуждения, от осознания того, как хороша она стала.

\- Она улыбается, не так ли? прошептал он ей на ухо. И вдруг Арья перестала его слышать, будто он стал ветром и исчез.

\- Не снимай,- сказал он, когда она потянулась к повязке. Она побежала на его голос. Но было похоже, что он опять исчез.  
Потом она снова уловила звук его шагов.

Приятное волнение сменилось тревогой.  
Зачем он это делает? Возникло ощущение, что он вроде и был здесь, а вроде его и не было. Каждый раз она слышала звук его шагов, но он тут же резко обрывался. И в следующий раз звук повторялся гораздо дальше.

\- Якен...

Арья не сдавалась. Она не даст ему ускользнуть. Она его поймает.

\- Стой!  
Арья застыла на месте, когда его голос нарушил тишину ночи.

\- Посмотри вокруг.

Арья сняла повязку. От ужаса ее глаза широко открылись, она прерывисто вздохнула и попятилась. Она стояла на самом краю утеса, от Якена ее отделяла пропасть. 

\- Ты едва не упала,- сказал он.

\- Я не хотела потерять тебя...сказала Арья, тяжело дыша.

\- Человек не ожидал, что девочка голова идти за ним так далеко...Проговорил Якен, приподняв бровь.

Арья молча смотрела на него, чувствуя что в его словах кроется глубокий смысл. Но что он ожидал услышать? Она только покачала головой, идя вдоль пропасти к мужчине.  
Остановившись за несколько шагов она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. Глаза, которые она научилась читать; глаза, которым она доверяла.

\- Я всегда пойду следом за тобой, Якен.. сказала Арья.

Судя по его реакции, он не ожидал такого ответа. На миг наступила тишина. Затем Якен притянул ее к себе и наклонившись, поцеловал ее в макушку.


	26. Виссия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще один скачок во времени, примерно на пол года или год

Арья стояла у двери в своей комнате, не шевелясь, с закрытыми глазами. Она слышала чьи-то тихие шаги внизу. Это был не Якен, потому что ей никогда не удавалось услышать его приход. Это был кто-то чужой.

Один, два, три...Три человека пробрались в дом. И она догадывалась кто это. Два дня тому назад, в Мирийском порту ее запомнили трое жуликов, которых она высмеяла. Это было ей вовсе не свойственно, но она была не в силах устоять перед их неуклюжими попытками воровать. Как бы там ни было, хотя они и не были умелыми ворами, вполне могли оказаться прекрасными убийцами.

Она могла бы держать рот на замке. Если бы Якен узнал, он бы очень рассердился... но он опять пропал и она не видела его уже дней пять.

Арья затаилась, крепко сжав в руке рукоятку кинжала. Кто-то поднимался наверх, заглядывая в комнаты, подходя все ближе и ближе...

Дверь распахнулась.

\- Где эта маленькая сучка?

Чужак вошел в комнату. Она зажала ему рот рукой и одним резким движением перерезала горло. 

\- Эй, ты ее нашел или как? Она будет умолять о последней милости, когда я с ней закончу.

Другой мужчина зашел внутрь. Он увидел труп и было открыл рот чтобы заорать, но Арья была начеку. Кровь потекла по полу, тоненькими ручейками заструилась к двери. 

Девушка начала кричать. Она услышала топот ног, и тут же увидела, как вбежавший мужчина рухнул на спину, поскользнувшись в луже крови.  
Арья опустилась рядом с ним на колени, и вонзила нож в сердце.

\- С маленькой сучкой покончено,- проговорила она, глядя ему в глаза. Волчонок поднялась с колен и вытерла лезвие.

Ее сердце билось как сумасшедшее, хотя она чувствовала себя спокойнее, чем обычно. Девушка спустилась вниз и села за кухонный стол. Она чувствовала не только страх, но и ненависть, гнев. Они бы изнасиловали ее, если бы смогли. И неважно, сочли бы они ее привлекательной или же нет. Не то чтобы ей приходилось мириться со множеством мужчин, стремящихся сделать с ней что-либо.

Она осознавала, что ее схожесть с мальчиком вряд ли обнадеживала...К тому же, у нее был Якен чтобы избавляться от этого множества. 

Кстати о нем. Якен появился в проеме кухонной двери.

\- Виссия,- произнесла Арья, что на старом браавосийском означало: здравствуй. Такое приветствие предназначалась только для самых близких. Когда она в первый раз поздоровалась так, Якен был очень удивлен. 

\- Виссия,- сказал он, заходя. Как ты?  
\- Хорошо...небольшой беспорядок наверху, в моей спальне. Думаю, надо будет прибраться.

Якен искоса посмотрел на нее.

\- Опять?

\- Просто несколько воришек.

\- Ты ранена?

Арья скрестила руки на груди.

\- А ты как думаешь?

Якен закатил глаза и молча положил меч и мантию на стул. Арья заметила усталость в его глазах и нахмуренный лоб. 

Ей редко случалось видеть его вымотанным до такой степени, но, с другой стороны, отдыхающим она его тоже видела ну очень редко. Ни разу, если честно. 

Якен снял одну из пластин доспеха.

\- Ты ранен, Якен. В плечо.

Рана была глубокая и все еще кровоточила. Рукав промок насквозь. Должно быть меч угодил точно в щель между пластинами. Якен насупившись изучал увечье.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я не заметил этого?

\- Очевидно нет.

\- Я позабочусь об этом, - обеспокоенно сказала Арья.

Мужчина явно был слишком уставшим, чтобы спорить, и поэтому покорно сел за стул и снял рубашку, обнажив не только рану но и огромный лиловый синяк на левом боку.

\- Седьмое пекло, Якен, что это?

\- Ничего серьезного,- неуверенно ответил Якен, но когда она взяла его за руку, он вздрогнул от боли.

Рана была куда серьезнее, чем ей показалось сначала. Она смыла кровь и наложила на рану кашицу из листьев целебного растения, перед тем, как перевязать ее чистой полоской ткани.

Якен наблюдал за ней в тусклом мерцании свечи. Его лицо помрачнело, глаза потемнели.

\- Спасибо тебе,- сказал он, и она кивнула в ответ, надеясь, что рана не воспалится. Они избавятся от трупов через час или около того, перед восходом солнца. А значит, есть возможность вздремнуть.

\- У тебя есть свободная кровать? Спросила Арья. Не хочется делить комнату с трупами. Я конечно выносливая, но не настолько.

Якен хмыкнул.

\- Это можно устроить,- ответил он.

\- Почему бы тебе тоже не отдохнуть чуть-чуть?

\- Человеку это не нужно.

\- Человеку может и не нужно, а тебе да. Выглядишь ужасно.

Якен сузив глаза посмотрел на нее.

\- Я серьезно. Отдохни Якен. Пожалуйста.

Мужчина недоуменно поднял брови, но в конце концов поднялся, и последовал за ней в его почти нетронутую спальню.

\- Кровать выглядит очень уютной. Кто содержит ее в такой чистоте?  
\- Я, с сомнением в голосе протянула Арья. На тот случай, если ты все таки захочешь хоть раз лечь отдохнуть.

\- Как предусмотрительно.

Якен медленно опустился на кровать, испустив вздох облегчения, в то время как Арья уже лежала на своей половине, разглядывая его профиль.

\- Неплохо, правда?

\- Да.., заметил он, закрыв глаза. Это даже приятно. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты постоянно лежишь.

\- Эй, это не правда, я ведь постоянно делаю что-то! Возразила Арья. 

\- Конечно, лежать это ведь тоже "что-то".

\- Якен!

Она ткнула его пальцем в ребра, и он дернулся,   
зашипев от боли.

\- Не делай так,- предостерег он, но предупреждение прозвучало скорее весело, чем грозно. Арья ухмыльнулась.

\- Вот ведь неблагодарный... пожаловалась она. Якен беззвучно рассмеялся, потом глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Арья прижалась к нему, уютно устроившись под одеялом, чувствуя теплоту его кожи. Биение его сердца успокаивало ее, ей нравилось то, что оно совсем рядом.

\- Якен?

Якен только пробормотал нечто невразумительное. Он засыпал и она не стала ему мешать. Без привычной усмешки на губах, он выглядел по-другому. 

Значит спать он все-таки может, подумала она с еле заметной улыбкой. И она не собиралась будить его, по крайней мере скоро.

\- Спокойной ночи, Якен...пробормотала она засыпая.


	27. Отвлекающий маневр

Пять стражников шли вдоль по улице, окружив пожилого мужчину в желтой робе. Это был Зхик, верховный жрец города Мир. Люди расступались перед ним, звали его, пытались заговорить с ним.

Внезапно громкий хлопок раздался над их головами. В ту же секунду Зхик начал кричать. Большое красное пятно расплывалось у него на груди. Охранники замерли, пораженные тем, что кто-то сумел пробраться мимо них незамеченным. Вдруг Зхик внезапно замолчал, очевидно приглядевшись повнимательнее и догадавшись, что это не кровь, а краска.

\- Я хочу знать, кто посмел это сделать! И кто бы это ни был, я хочу чтобы его вздернули!- проорал он, в бешенстве.

\- Это был я, старый жирный глупец!

Все повернулись, пораженные таким богохульством, и увидели маленькую фигурку на крыше соседнего дома. Это был щуплый мальчик в фиолетовом тюрбане, а его руки были сплошь покрыты татуировками.

\- Я Кирр из города Эланды, и это тебе за убийство моей собаки! 

В ту же секунду мальчик исчез из виду.

И пока толпа гудела от возмущения, а Зхик злобно вопил на своих телохранителей, Арья спокойно шла прочь. Ее губы расплылись в широкой улыбке.   
...  
\- Пес?- оригинально.

Арья едва повернула голову, когда Якен нагнал ее на улице. 

\- Мне следовало пририсовать ему усы.

\- Кто такой Кирр?

\- Никто...Кирра унес порыв ветра.

\- И кто был до Кирра?

\- Болтливая маленькая девочка, торгующая травами,- ответила Арья с улыбкой.

\- А татуировки?

\- Просто рисунок,- ответила девушка, поправив рукава.

\- Тюрбан тебе идет,- заметил Якен, и Арья удивленно взглянула на него, заправив выбившуюся прядь за ухо. 

\- Мне так не кажется! Как бы там ни было, помнишь что ты говорил мне несколько лет назад.

\- Смотри внимательно, девочка-волк,- наставлял Якен, пока они оба стояли, спрятавшись за большой колонной. Они наблюдали за тирошийским правителем, который шел по улице в окружении стражников.

Затем Якен испарился и она услышала громкий хлопок.

Арья прищурилась, рассматривая волнующуюся внизу толпу.

\- Пять стражников,- прошептал ей на ухо внезапно вернувшийся Якен.- Когда охраняемый человек в опасности, они реагируют мгновенно. Двое спереди закрывают его собой, трое образуют полукруг вокруг них, готовые убить.

Якен нагнулся и девушка посмотрела ему в глаза. Он усмехнулся.

\- Итак, что бы ты сделала, если бы захотела убить его?- спросил он.

У Арьи имелись кое-какие соображения на этот счет, но она решила подождать, пока Якен сам не скажет ей.

\- Отвлекающий маневр,- ответил он. - Это предотвратит наказание невиновных. Животное, поломка чего-то большого- суть от этого не меняется. Для тебя главное- отвлечь людей, и чем больше, тем лучше.

Арья медленно кивнула, наблюдая как маленькая процессия продолжила движение вдоль по улицам.

\- Потом надо найти лазейку. Всегда есть лазейка, с помощью которой можно будет незаметно пробраться к своей цели. Что дальше, волчонок?

\- Убийство,- сказала она тихо. Он усмехнулся.

\- Верно. Это самое главное. Лучше всего, если убийство будет замаскировано под несчастный случай. Но увы, это не всегда возможно.

\- Как лучше всего убить человека?

\- Способов тысячи,- ответил он.- Каждый со своими преимуществами и недостатками. Стрела хороша на расстоянии, но ты можешь легко промахнуться, или твоя цель уцелеет. Меч не оставляет такой возможности, но ты должна быть очень близко, чтобы использовать его. Способ зависит от обстоятельств, но есть несколько вещей, которые тебе пригодятся в любом случае.

Якен принялся загибать пальцы.

\- Первое- что будет, если ты провалишь задание? Кто вероятнее всего будет наказан? Второе- твоя внешность. Сведи к нулю возможность быть узнанной. Третье- избегай сложных планов. Четвертое- насколько велик риск твоих действий? Иногда лучше переждать, чем действовать отчаянно. И пятое- продумай все хорошенько, от начала и до конца, ведь самая маленькая ошибка может стоить тебе жизни.

Он замолчал, и Арья кивнула.

\- Я поняла.

\- Хорошо,- ответил Якен и улыбнулся ей краешком рта.- Запомни это как следует, волчонок, потому что у тебя уйдут годы на то, чтобы овладеть этим мастерством. 

Они уже подошли к дому и Якен остановился у самой двери. Арья ждала, не отводя от него взгляда.

\- Ты хорошо справилась.

\- Я знаю,- воскликнула она. - Я была тенью, правда? Я была, Якен?

\- Да, ты была.- ответил Якен и Арья победно усмехнулась.

Вечер только начался, оба ночью были свободны, а это означало, что они пойдут тренироваться.

Ей было любопытно, сколько денег Якен мог выручить за убийство? Эта явно не была баснословная цена, причитающаяся безликим, ведь ему приходилось хранить это в тайне. Он просто был лучшим из тех убийц, которые не были безликими.

Арья сидела в садике около дома, смешивая синеватый настой. От него кожа стягивалась и покрывалась струпьями, словом, выглядела отвратительно. Как раз то, что нужно для маскировки.

\- Арья.

Его губы едва не коснулись ее уха. Девушка подпрыгнула от неожиданности и повернулась. Якен редко называл ее по имени. Мужчина стоял у нее за спиной, одетый в свободную мантию, обнажавшую его грудь.

Арья кашлянула и отвела глаза.

\- Да?- спросила она, надеясь, что он не заметил ее взглядов.

\- Тебе уже шестнадцать лет,- сказал Якен. - Хотя ты разумнее, чем некоторые люди постарше.

Арья была польщена, и ужасно обрадовалась тому, что из-за темноты он не может этого видеть. Интересно,- думала она,- насколько разумно, когда не можешь отвести взгляд от его груди. 

\- Я тренировал тебя четыре года. И ты проявила себя как способная ученица, ты схватываешь все на лету. Все свои знания я не смогу передать тебе, но обещаю научить тебя всему чему смогу. Есть одно место, которое используется для проверки уровня навыков. Это остров в открытом море, далеко отсюда. 

На мгновение мужчина замолчал.

\- Это очень опасное место. Не факт, что ты вернешься.

От предвкушения по спине побежали мурашки. Но она все еще колебалась.

\- А ты что думаешь? Я справлюсь? 

Якен мягко улыбнулся.

\- Если бы я так не думал, не стал бы предлагать тебе это, разве нет?

\- Только если не хочешь избавиться от меня.

\- Это последняя вещь, которую я бы хотел сделать, - сказал он, уходя.

Арья провожала его взглядом, и ее участившееся сердцебиение не было вызвано мыслью о таинственном острове и опасном испытании...а о чем-то совершенно ином.

Этой ночью, когда их тренировка была закончена, Арья купалась в море. Якен приглядывал за ней, стоя на берегу. Луна поднялась над горизонтом, и мужчина, казалось, не сводит с нее взгляда. Плавая, Арья никак не могла сосредоточиться. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на темном силуэте на берегу. - Какой он высокий,- думала она,- какие у него широкие плечи...

Внезапно Якен посмотрел на нее. Арья очнулась от своих мыслей и тут же нырнула; прохладная морская вода остудила пылающие щеки. Он точно улыбался. Она успела заметить это. Он знал, что она разглядывала его.


	28. Легенда

Легенда

Это был душный вечер очередного летнего дня. Настоящего праздника лени. Весь день стояла такая жара, что делать хоть что-то не представлялось возможным. Девушка провела день в тени большого дерева во дворе, читая книгу, полную старинных легенд и мифов.

Пока что они еще оставались в Мире, но уже вскоре им предстояло отправиться на остров Вирн. Арье не нравилось думать об этом, любая подобная мысль вызывала у нее приступ паники.

\- Удивлена, что ты не растаял по дороге,- сказала она, когда рука Якена легла на ручку двери. 

Теперь она могла наверняка сказать, что он идет, еще до того как человек проходил в дверь. Это был явный прогресс, по сравнению с тем, что было прежде.

Якен зашел. Он выглядел сильно уставшим. Девушка поднялась ему навстречу, потягиваясь. Солнце зашло несколько минут назад, и горячий воздух стал наконец понемногу остывать. Якен сел на лавку возле дома и устало потер глаза. Арья принесла ему стакан воды и миску с фруктами. 

\- Я бы хотела потренироваться ночью. Не могу смириться с тем, что я еще ничего полезного не сделала.

Он недовольно посмотрел на нее.

\- Пожалуйста, Якен,- протянула она, глядя ему в глаза,- всего пару часиков.

Якен застонал, очевидно слегка раздраженный, но Арья знала, что он уступит ей, как всегда уступал.

Девушка распустила шнуровку на его плече и сняла с одной руки пластину доспеха, пока Якен не спеша стягивал перчатки.

\- Я сегодня прочитала интересную легенду,- начала она, распуская шнуровку на другом плече.

\- Да?- Якен сделал небольшой глоток воды. О чем она?

\- О драконах.

Якен хмыкнул.

\- Вот это сюрприз.

Арья сняла другую пластину.

\- Она о двух драконах: Вериллиане и Ниджиане.  
Они всегда бились вместе, никогда не разлучаясь. Один не мог без другого, но вместе они были непобедимы, все боялись их.  
Но однажды люди построили гигантский арбалет и смастерили к нему всего одну стрелу невероятной величины из валирийской стали.

Они сделали выстрел и она пронзила насквозь сердце Ниджиана. Вериллиан в этот момент был неподалеку и ,охваченный гневом, сжег дотла всех и вся на этом побережье.   
Люди рассказывали потом, что никогда прежде им не случалось видеть такого неистовства.   
После этого Вериллиан поднялся высоко в небо, и камнем упал вниз, в океан. С тех пор никто больше не видел Вериллиана. Говорят, что дракон спит на дне, и не проснется до тех пор, пока Ниджиан не разбудит его.

Арья снимала нагрудную пластину, бегло осматривая Якена, на случай, если он опять ранен. Ей было хорошо известно, что сам он либо вовсе не станет ей говорить, либо узнает об этом только сейчас. 

\- Тебе не кажется это потрясающим? То, что драконы не могут жить друг без друга?- полюбопытствовала она.

\- Все в один голос твердят, что драконы всего лишь животные, но я в это не верю.

Якен слегка наклонил голову набок.

\- То, что творится в голове у дракона, для нас навсегда останется загадкой.

\- Но в данном случае они ведут себя совсем как люди. Некоторые из нас тоже не могут прожить один без другого.

Она стояла позади него, гладила ладонями напряженные мышцы плеч и спины, и чувствовала, как под ее руками они постепенно расслабляются. Мужчина сидел с закрытыми глазами, но было видно, что он внимательно слушает.

\- И я не имею ввиду людей, вроде моих родителей. Они сильно любили друг друга, это несомненно, и сердце моей матери было разбито, когда мой отец был казнен. Сильно сомневаюсь, что останься она в живых, в сердце ее нашлось бы место для другого мужчины. Но сердце ее все равно билось, даже после смерти мужа. Боль со временем притупляется.

\- Я говорю о том, когда двое людей- или животных- так связаны, что действительно не могут жить врозь. Они разлучатся только в самом конце. Эти двое- одно целое, две стороны одной монеты. Ничто в целом свете не может разделить их. Вместе они неуязвимы, но долго не протянут, если разделятся.

Арья замерла, ожидая, что он поднимет сказанное ею насмех.

На его губах блуждала полуулыбка, глаза по прежнему были закрыты. 

\- Такое действительно может быть. Но крайне редко. 

Арья уселась прямо напротив него. Якен открыл глаза, и ,опершись локтем о колено, наклонился вперед. 

\- О чем ты думаешь?

\- Что я похожа на Вериллиана,- произнесла Арья, не отводя от него взгляда.

Пару секунд Якен сидел неподвижно, затем поднялся и нежно поцеловал ее в щеку.

Арья ухватила его за рукав.

\- Пойдем поплаваем, Якен.

Он едва заметно нахмурился.

\- Я не люблю море, ты же знаешь.

Арья была не в силах уговорить его поплавать, но он по крайней мере согласился пойти с ней на берег.

Это стало традицией: ночь, Арья одна одинешенька в огромном океане, а Якен присматривает за ней с пляжа.

В эту ночь девушка много ныряла. Это прекрасное чувство- абсолютной свободы, когда ничего тебя не сдерживает. Но даже под водой ОН не выходил у нее из головы. 

\- Не было ли сказанное ею глупостью? Если он чувствует это иначе, чувствует меньше чем она...  
Что если он готов оберегать, помогать и обучать ее, но только до определенного предела? Что если есть черта, переступить которую он не готов? И что в таком случае ей следует предпринять? Конечно, когда они встретились она была маленькой девочкой, но время идет и все меняется. Она изменилась...

Вынырнув, Арья жадно глотнула воздуха.

\- И почему все так сложно и запутанно?- с досадой подумала она.

\- Ты плаваешь лучше, чем морская касатка. 

Прерывисто вздохнув, она резко развернулась.

Якен был так близко, что их щеки соприкоснулись.

\- И ты гораздо красивее.


	29. Желаю удачи

Тревога не отпускала Арью с тех пор, как она ступила на этот остров. Кроме белого песка и нескольких засохших кустов и деревьев на нем не было ничего. Только песок, везде, куда ни кинь взгляд, и ни одной травинки.

Они продолжали идти вглубь острова в полной тишине. Якен был поглощен своими собственными мыслями, Арья тоже шла, крепко задумавшись. Что-то было нечисто здесь, на этом острове, и эта мысль не давала ей покоя.

Девушка спрашивала у наставника о предстоящем испытании, но он отвечал лишь, что ей не положено ничего знать заранее. 

Арья все же надеялась на небольшую поблажку его стороны. 

\- Человек не единожды делал исключения для тебя, волчонок, но не в этот раз. 

Он также предупредил ее насчет жульничества, сказав, что обман не принесет ей ничего хорошего. 

\- А ты был здесь, Якен?

Мужчина только через несколько секунд заметил, что она вообще что-то сказала.

\- Да.

\- В каком возрасте?- спросила Арья, в глубине души надеясь, что ему было шестнадцать, совсем как ей сейчас. 

\- Это не имеет значения. Возраст тут совсем не важен.

\- Отлично. В этом мне повезло. А что же тогда?

\- Только ты сама.

\- И как ты сделал это? Ты выжил?

Якен молча посмотрел на нее, с нечитаемым выражением лица.

\- Нет. Я умер. 

Арья скорчила ему рожицу.

\- Ну извини. От волнения вечно ляпну что-нибудь глупое.

\- Судя по всему, ты часто волнуешься.

\- Якен!

Но Якен уже смотрел на нее с улыбкой, давая понять, что это всего лишь шутка. Арья улыбнулась в ответ, осознав, что так он помогает ей отвлечься. 

Предыдущие три недели, которые они провели на корабле, были для нее кромешным адом. Какая злая ирония: она, так любившая море, ужасно мучилась от морской болезни! 

Из-за этого Якен даже устроил ей трехдневную остановку на одном из соседних островов, чтобы она могла восстановить силы.

\- Ты ничего не сможешь взять с собой. Ни оружия, ничего. 

Это Арью совсем не устраивало.

Они должны были вернуться в Мир после прохождения ею теста, забрать лошадей и пожитки, и отправится в Волантис. Арье очень нравилось думать об этом. Сама мысль, что существует какое-то "после" теста невероятно успокаивала. 

К ночи они развели костер. Якен не отводил взгляда от пламени, его глаза снова потемнели. Девушка знала, что в такие моменты он уходит в себя. Что-то тяготит его, то, что он скрывает. 

Она было открыла рот и тут же его закрыла, не зная, что сказать.

\- Тебе снятся сны, Якен?- спросила она, чуть погодя, тоже смотря в огонь.

\- Да.

\- Они хорошие?

\- Нет.

\- О чем они?

\- О крови и боли, о смерти и страхе.

Арья слегка наклонила голову набок.

\- Почему тебе снятся такие сны? Это как-то связано с твоим прошлым?

\- Я не знаю точно, - ответил он, в голосе явно слышалось сомнение.

\- Ты помнишь что-то о своей юности?- тихо спросила девушка. - О времени, когда ты еще не был безликим?

Якен поднял взгляд, и она заметила, что он колеблется.

\- Кое-что. Я понемногу начал вспоминать.

\- Мне интересно, как ты выглядел раньше? А тебе разве нет?

\- Девочка опять спрашивает,- ответил он ей с привычной ухмылкой.

\- Я просто подумала...Вдруг в прошлом ты выглядел похоже, но теперь не имеешь ни малейшего понятия об этом?

\- Теоретически это возможно, но мало вероятно,- ответил мужчина. 

Он наклонился вперед, чтобы подбросить дров в костер. 

Арья не отводила взгляда от его лица, освещенного пламенем костра. - Как он красив,- подумалось ей. Она всегда это знала, но никогда не осознавала. Очень красивый...Красивый...

Арья потрясла головой и отвернулась.   
В ее животе снова появилось это чувство. То самое, щекочущее и очень странное. И чем дальше, тем страннее оно становилось. Она вздохнула и потерла глаза. Никогда в жизни она не чувствовала себя так запутанно...

Ночью она лежала возле него, думая о его лице, и уснула с мыслью о нем. О лице. которое она знала так хорошо, которое считала красивым...Лицо, которое было воплощением единственного человека, о котором она заботилась. И это самое лицо было фальшивкой. Сделанное лицо, всего лишь маска. Оно не настоящее, и совсем не его.

Она проснулась посреди ночи, и увидела Якена. Тот сидел, уставившись в темноту.

\- Плохой сон? 

Якен не подал виду, что слышит ее.

Арья опять легла и закрыла глаза.

\- Я вижу море во сне. И я его ненавижу.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю...Но этот сон повторяется снова и снова. 

Якен перевел на нее взгляд и сменил тему.

\- Ты нервничаешь. Это естественно. Подумай лучше о том, чего ты уже достигла. Другие как правило постигали тоже самое в два раза дольше.

Арья хмыкнула, приподняв бровь.

\- Но у них не было такого хорошего учителя, как у меня,- заметила она, а Якен тихо фыркнул.

\- Спи. Не трать силы на лесть.

\- Я не льстила,- возразила девушка, накрываясь одеялом. 

\- Я сказала как есть.

Весь следующий день они продолжали идти по пустыне, пока вечер не остудил горячий песок. Они пришли к руинам старого города, и Арья смотрела на них с растущим чувством тревоги.

Это были не просто развалины. В них было что-то еще, словно какое-то проклятие витало над ними.

Вот оно... пробормотала она, повернувшись к Якену.

\- Что тут случилось?- тихо спросила она. Якен тоже разглядывал город.

\- Чума. Очень, очень давно. Кто-то специально отравил этот город. 

\- Прекрасно, - с иронией подумала Арья. Что может быть лучше, чем отправиться в город- призрак, где все умерли от чумы?

\- Мне нельзя идти дальше,- сказал Якен, когда они подошли к каменным воротам города.

\- Отсюда ты должна идти одна.

\- Арья вытерла внезапно вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

\- Сколько времени это займет?- спросила она, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал спокойно.

\- Этого нельзя сказать заранее. Может несколько часов, а может и несколько дней. 

\- Ладно, - кивнула она. - А ты...подождешь меня? 

\- Конечно. Мгновение он колебался, словно не хотел отпускать ее. 

Но мгновение ушло, и он подошел к ней, улыбаясь как всегда.

\- Я бы не привел тебя сюда, если бы не верил в твой успех.

\- Я знаю.

\- Не дай страху победить. Ты не признаешь правил, тебя ведут инстинкты. Используй эти качества в нужный момент.

\- Отлично. Как здорово раздавать советы, когда сам никуда не идешь!- с скарказмом заметила Арья.

Якен ничего не ответил, только покачал головой.

\- Удачи, волчонок,- сказал он и поцеловал ее.

Она чувствовала его горячие губы на щеке, и знала наверняка, что в это самый момент она способна на все.


End file.
